After Tragedy Strikes
by merderisforever
Summary: Takes place a week after the plane crash. It will contain most characters from the show. Normal couples. THERE IS A CROSSOVER INVOLVED: Tell me what you think! NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week. A week since everything happened. A week since the plane crash. It had been an unimaginable week. Lexie was dead. Mark was fighting for his life. Arizona couldn't feel her legs. Derek didn't know if he would operate again. Cristina and Meredith were okay physically, but mentally in a very bad place. It had been a long hard week for everyone, but today was the day a new week began. It was going to be a better week.

Meredith woke up her eyes wet with tears. For a moment she thought it was all just a dream. Then reality sunk in as she saw Derek move his cast as he stretched. The reality of what happened still scared Meredith, her life, Zola's life, would never be the same. Lexie was gone. Zola would never see her aunt again and in a few years would not even remember her. She then glanced around the room, knowing she would not let sleep meet her eyes again tonight. It was 2am, on May 28th, 2012. Meredith got out of bed and wandered into her little girls room. The precious baby was sleeping so soundly. She gently picked up little Zola, careful not to wake her, and just held her. The only thing that gave Meredith any hope was holding her baby. Meredith eyes slowly closed as she rocked Zola in the rocking chair. To her surprise the next time she awoke Zola was awake to.

"Mama mama" Zola cooed at her mother, waking her from the deep sleep she has surcummed to.

"Hi Zo, you're awake early today." Meredith told her thinking they had not been asleep for too long. The Meredith looked at the clock on Zola's pink wall, it was 9:22 am.

"Let's go down and make so breakfast for Daddy." Mer told Zo as she got up and lead Zo downstairs to the kitchen.

To Meredith's surprise Derek was already downstair making breakfast with one.

"Good morning my girls," he greeted them.

"Der, are you sure you can make breakfast with your cast? I don't want you to be in pain." Mer asked expressing her concern.

"I'm fine Mer, I thought it would be something nice to do for you. I know how hard today is going to be for you." Der told her.

Today Mer thought to herself. Why was today going to be any harder than yesterday. Then she remembered. Today was Lexies funeral. They had waited until Mark was out of the woods to have Lexies service. He needed to be there. But Mer had put the funeral of her beloved sister in the back of her mind, because she knew that would make Lexies death final. She also knew she would have to explain to her little girl that Aunt Lexie was not coming home again. She couldn't bare the thought of telling her.

"Oh Mer," Derek said noticing she was deep in thought. "I'm sorry, I know how hard this is going to be on you today. Remember I will be right by your side the whole time. We get through this together, I love you Meredith Grey." He told Meredith.

"I know Der, I love you too." Mer said in response.

All three sat down to eat Dereks one-hand made breakfast of french toast, bacon, and fruit salad. Laughing at how Zola had syrup all over her hands, because using a fork was way too difficult. They are just enjoying every moment they have together, because they don't know what the next moment might bring.

Meredith and Derek drove into the church parking lot, looking quite somber. Mer was wearing a black summer dress and Derek was dressed in a suit. Zola brought the only spark of colour to the church. She was wearing a pale yellow dress with the sparkly shoes Meredith had bought her to wear to Lexie's birthday party. As they arrived they saw Callie, Arizona, Mark and Sofia all emerge from their car. You could see the sadness and anger in Mark's face. He looked beaten down and exhausted. He looked as though his heart was ripped out of his chest and broken into a million small pieces. Arizona was holding Sofia on her lap as an exhausted Callie pushed her into the Church. Everyone but the two little girls looked as though they were going to fall apart at the seams, even before the funeral had begun.

They all entered the church together to see Lexie's favourite flowers everywhere. They were early, so no one else had arrived yet. Mer wanted Derek to have some time to talk to Mark. And they also needed to try and explain to a one year old that this is for Aunt Lexie, because she went to heaven. The entered the room where the service was being held, and Zola immediately ran to the picture of Lexie.

"Wexie, Wexie!" Zola shrieked happily, clearly she had missed her Aunt a lot through the past week.

"Yes Zo, that is Lexie. Lexie is in heaven now." She explained to Zola.

"I wuv Wexie, mama," she said as she tried to kiss and hug the picture of Lexie.

"I love her to Zo, and one day if you are a good girl you will get to see her again." Mer told her one year old.

"Otay." Zo responded.

"ZoZo why don't we go find Sofia, Aunt Callie, and Aunt Arizona." Meredith asked her.

"Yes!" Zola said happily.

Zola was mesmerized by Arizona's moving chair and it kept her distracted while all the other guests began to arrive at the church. Once everyone had arrived the service began. On one side you had all of Lexie's family from her childhood, including her sister Molly, along with Molly's family. Her Dad was also there. Meredith was worried about seeing her father again especially at a time like this. Last time Meredith was there when her father was dealing with the death of a loved one, she was the one he blamed. That made her nervous. On the other side of the church, you had her 'work family' everyone from the hospital was here to say one final goodbye to 'Little Grey'.

Overall the service was beautiful. It showcased how much Lexie had truly meant to everyone in the room. By the end everyone was crying not only tears of sadness, but also tears in celebration of Lexie's beautiful life. Mark left an arrangement of lovely flowers by Lexie's picture and everyone began to shuffle into the reception area.

"Meredith" Thatcher said as they walked into the reception area.

Mer turned her muscles tensed, not knowing what to expect. "Hi," was all she said when she turned to look at him.

As she turned Thatcher pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Meredith. Thank you for letting Lexie be your sister, thank you for this beautiful service."

A that moment she did something she had not done since she was 5 years old. She cried in her father's embrace. Thatcher was shocked, but he did exactly what he did when she was five, he held her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I've got you now, it will be alright again one day."

As they were hugging, Meredith felt a tug on her dress and little Zola asked, "Mama, why you sad?"

Thatcher looked down in disbelief, not knowing his oldest daughter had a beautiful little girl.

Meredith picked Zola up and reassured her that she was okay, then she turned to her father and said, "This is Zola, she is my daughter, your granddaughter."

Thatcher's somber look turned into a smile as Meredith said the words granddaughter. He looked at Zola and said, "Hi Zola, I'm your Grandpa."

"Papa?" Zola questioned.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm your Papa."

At that moment Meredith realized she might not be able to bring Lexie back for Zola, but she could give Zola a part of her family that can help her remember Lexie. She could let Thatcher, Molly, Laura, and Eric all be apart of Zola's life. They could tell her stories about Lexie that Meredith was not around for. They could be her family, and Zola's family.

As Meredith was thinking, and Thatcher was still totally mesmerized with his new granddaughter, Derek and Mark walked over.

"I see you've met my Zozo," Derek said looking at Thatcher.

"I have, she is absolutely wonderful!" Thatcher said, still overwhelmed by the little girl's laugh.

"I know." Derek says proudly.

As Derek and Thatcher are talking about Zola. Mark wanders back in the the service room, and looks at Lexie's picture.

_Lex, I love you and I am always going to love you. I have never loved anyone the way I loved you. You changed me. You made me a better person. I would not be half the man I am without you. You are the love of my life. I don't know how I am supposed to live without you. I don't know if I want to live without you-_

Mark was interrupted by Callie. "You are going to live without her though. You are going to live for Sofia. She needs you, and I know you miss Lexie, but Sofia needs you too. She needs someone to protect her from the mean boys. Someone to take her fishing and camping. Someone to be her Dad. Lexie might have been the love of your life, but Sofia is your life. Mark she needs you."

"I know she needs me. But I don't know how I am going to get through this. She is all I think about day in and day out. I didn't tell her I loved her, until it was too late. What if she doesn't know how much I love her?" Mark asked Callie.

"What you had with her Mark, was special. She knew you loved her. She would not want you to be sad. She would want you to put your energy into Sofia. She loved you Mark. Someone who loved you wouldn't want you to be sad." Callie said to Mark, as they embraced in a hug.

_Authors Note: So that is the first chapter of my fanfiction. If you would like me to continue let me know. I am open to ideas, suggestions and constructive criticism. I am not the best proof reader, so I am sorry if there are mistakes._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Very kind:) To answer one question, I am not sure if I am going to do POVs. I am not really sure how to do it, but I will try and see if it works out, in this chapter. This story is probably going to be Mer/Der centric, but I will still include other couples. I do want to know your thoughts on a crossover in the later chapters as well as what you think should happen. Here is another chapter. Sorry that it is kind of short! **_

_The service and reception were finally over and everyone was ready to go home. It had been a hard day for everyone who knew and loved Lexie. However some joy came from the day because they were able to celebrate her life. Celebrate the time they did have together, and how she touched each of their hearts in a different way. Even Mark was a little less depressed once he realized that his beautiful little girl was still with him. The mourning was turning into simply remembering. Remembering the young life that was lost way too soon. _

As Derek and Meredith were walking back to their car with Zola toddling in front of them, Meredith felt the need to stop her father from leaving.

"Thatcher," Meredith called from across the parking lot.

Thatcher turned his head slightly, "Meredith?"

"I was, uh, wondering, maybe do you -?" Meredith said speaking so fast that all her words slurred.

"I would love to, if you are ready to have me in your life, and the life of your family." Thatcher responded trying to calm his daughter's nerves.

"I want Zola to know you. She needs to know some of my family, and with Lexie gone- I want her to know you. From what I can remember when I was really little you did a good job taking care of me. Although you left when I was 5 and I missed out on having a father, I do remember the things you did for me. You would pour my cereal in the morning. Once you left my mother never was even there for breakfast. You also would tuck me in every night and read me a story. The only reason I know even a little bit about being a mother, is because of the five years you spent being my father. You gave me a sense of being loved, even though you left me-" Meredith was going to continue but her father cut her off.

"You still ramble. When you were a little girl and were feeling any sort of emotion you would ramble. It didn't matter what it was about you would ramble on and on. Eventually I would say, 'Meredith you don't need to speak so fast, I will be here for...'

"Every word you say." Meredith finished his sentence with tears in her eyes.

"I broke that promise to you. A promise I never should have broken. I missed out on being your father because of my own stupidity. If you would like me back in your life I would be more than thankful. I would love to be Zola's Papa, and you father." He slowly approached his daughter and pulled her into a hug. They hugged for what seemed like minutes.

Meredith slowly pulled away from the hug and said, "I have your number and will let you know when dinner is, bye Dad." Then she returned to the car where Derek and Zola were waiting.

On Meredith and Derek's ride home it was quite, but the silence was nice. The sun was setting on the horizon in front of them and you could her Zola's faint snoring from the back. Despite everything that had happened in the past week, they were both smiling. Smiling because they got a second chance at life. As they arrived at home Meredith carried Zola in from the back seat, while Derek sat in the car thinking.

Derek's POV

_Just sitting in the car an I open the glove compartment and my iphone is there. I had not seen in since before the crash. Oh good it's not dead, better check my messages._

_ **20 voicemails, box full**_

_Since when do I ever get 20 phone calls in a week. I rarely get 20 phone calls in a month, nobody calls anybody anymore." I guess I better listen to them._

_Message 1: 'Derek its Addison, I need you to call me back immediately! Your sister needs to you.'_

What could be wrong with Amelia? I guess I will call her later.

_Message 2: 'Derbear-'_

I do not need to listen to Nancy right now, delete.

_Message 3: "Derek honey, it's your mother. Please tell me you weren't on the plane that went down. I need to know you are okay, the news is being very vague and I called the hospital. Nobody will tell me anything. Please call and let me know that you are okay."_

Nobody called Ma! Derek quickly finds his mother's phone number and dials it quickly.

"Hello, Ma?" I say hoping it is her on the other end.

"No, this is Kathleen, MY GOSH DERBEAR IS THAT YOU?"

"Yes, now let me speak to Ma!" Derek says.

He's ALIVE he hears Kathleen shouting to all his family. Of course I am alive, how could they not know that, he thought himself.

"Derek!" His mother says when she picks up the phone.

"Yes Ma, I am fine. Did know one tell you that we survived the plane crash?" I asked her.

"All they said on the news was that a plane went down carrying a group of doctors from SGMW. They then informed said that one of those doctors had died. They didn't give any information on who it was or if anyone else was hurt. I called the hospital and they would not tell us anything. I was worried sick Derek!"

"I'm sorry Ma, I thought somebody would have called you. Once we got back we just wanted to spend all our time with Zo. We thought the news would have mentioned the survives, and who didn't make it back."

"It's okay Derek, I know you just lost track of time. Is Meredith okay? Who was the casualty?"

"Mer is doing alright. Lexie is the one who died."

"Lexie as in Mark's Lexie?"

"Yes."

"He must be heartbroken, give him my love. Do you need me out there to help? Are you injured?"

"No Ma, no need to come out. I have a broken hand but nothing I can't manage. I love you Ma."

"I love you to Der. Call me if you need anything."

"Wait Ma, do you know what's going on with Amy?"

"Something is wrong with Amy?"

"Ummm... No nevermind. Bye Ma."

"Der-"

Glad I got off the phone before she asked me anymore questions, I don't want her to have to worry about Amy too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: So I did not really like the way the point of view really sounded. So I'm not going to be writing it in this chapter. However, if you did like it or have some tips for me I could include it in the next chapter. **_

_Derek just sat in the car, he had called his mother and his family knew he was alright. Life in a small way was going back to normal. Then he looked down at his hand. His broken hand , that he was lucky to still have. At that moment he realized life may never be the same again. He didn't know if he would ever operate again. He was lucky to be alive but what if he couldn't save lives anymore? What would he be if he wasn't a doctor? What would he be? Who would he be, he doesn't even remember what it was like to be ordinary. Just as his thoughts were getting the best of him Meredith walked outside with the phone in her hand._

"Der, your sister is on the phone." Mer yelled loud enough so he could hear.

Derek thought to himself. What sister could it be?

"Okay I will be right there." Derek said as he got out of the car. It must be Amy he thought to himself.

"_Amy?" Derek said as he was handed the phone by Meredith._

"_No Derek, it isn't Amy. It's Nancy."_

"_Oh." Derek said with a sigh._

"_Nice to talk to you to Derbear." Nancy said with sarcasm in her voice._

"_What do you want Nance?" Derek said impatiently. Nancy was not his favourite sister. She was judgemental about everything he has ever done in his life. Except marrying Addison that is._

"_Well I heard you got in a PLANE CRASH! And then didn't bother to tell anyone that you were okay!" Nancy said in a harsh tone._

"_I was a little preoccupied dealing with everyone's injuries, and spending time with Zo and Meredith." Derek replied._

"_Couldn't the slutting intern have called us?" Nancy asks meanly._

"_The 'slutty intern' you are talking about is my wife, and the mother of my child. You have no right to talk about her like that. If you want to know how I am you can ask mom. Bye Nance." Derek said hanging up so Nancy can't get another word in._

Derek then walks inside where he is greeted by Mer and Zola.

"How is your sister, Der." Meredith asks curiously.

"Same old Nancy, being a B-." He was going to finish the word but noticed little Zola standing next to them.

"She was being a female dog?" Mer questioned.

"Exactly. All she wanted to do was tell the things that you and I should of done. I don't think she really even cared how we were." Derek said.

"Derek, she was worried about you. You're her little brother and she didn't know if you were dead or alive. It scared her, you scared her. I understand how busy we were and how it slipped our mind to call them, but they have the right to be hurt her when you didn't call, so she was trying to hurt you." Meredith said trying to assure Derek that his sister cared.

"I love you Mer." Derek said, confirming that he understood what she was saying.

"I love you too. Now let's go make some snacks and watch a movie." Meredith suggested. They needed some family time.

By the time the movie ended all three Shepherds were fast asleep on the couch. Then there was a knock at the door. Meredith was the only one who was awoken by the knock, so she got up, careful not to wake anyone and answered the door.

"Cristina." She said as she opened the door.

"Meredith, I couldn't sleep. I mean I can't sleep. It has been a week and everytime I close my eyes I go back there. I can't go back there. I am so tired, but I am afraid to fall asleep." Cristina cried, knowing that she could trust Meredith with her life.

"Come in, you can sleep in my bed tonight. So if you wake up I'll be right there." Meredith offers, knowing that Owen is no longer living with Cristina.

"Mer, what about Derek?" Cristina asks.

"He is asleep on the couch with Zola. You're my person Cristina Yang, you can always kick Derek out of bed if you need me." Meredith smiles.

"Thanks, Mer." Cristina says.

Meredith and Cristina spent most of the talking, until Cristina finally fell into a peaceful sleep. Mer knew Cristina wasn't dealing. She knew her PTSD was going to need to be treated by a doctor. But right now she also realized that Cristina wasn't really to talk about what happened. Right now Meredith only need to be her person.

The next morning Meredith and Cristina woke up to the sound of Zola's giggles. As they emerged from the upstairs they saw Zola drawing stuff on Derek's sleeping face. Meredith could tell Derek was exhausted. Usually he was up before the sun. But today it was almost 7:30am and he was still sleeping. Meredith picked Zola up and headed to the kitchen with Cristina.

"Zozo, we are going to let Daddy sleep in this morning." Meredith told Zola quietly. "Do you want to make Daddy breakfast?"

"Mama no cook." Zola said, causing Cristina to chuckle.

"The kid is not even two yet she knows that you are a bad cook." Cristina says with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Meredith replies.

"How about I cook and you keep the kid occupied." Cristina offers.

"That sound like a plan to me. What do you think Zola?" Meredith asks.

"Pway, pway!" Zola says.

"Then playing it is." Meredith says as she takes Zola off the counter, and heads to the playroom.

20 minutes later Meredith sees Derek awake in the living room.

"Morning Der!" She shouts from the playroom.

"Mer are you cooking?" He asks in a worried manner as he smells the french toast being made in the kitchen.

"No, Cristina is." Meredith responds.

"Oh, thank goodness." Derek states.

"Why does everyone think I am a bad cook." Meredith grumbles as Derek moves towards her.

"You're not a bad cook... you uh, just need more practice." Derek says just as he kisses Meredith.

"Geez, get a room." Cristina says as she walks into the room to tell them that breakfast is almost ready.

"Whatever!" Meredith and Derek both laugh together.

Meredith grabs Zola from her plasma car and brings her to the dinning room. They all sat down for a nice breakfast. Just as Derek picks up his fork to begin eating there is a knock at the door. Without a thought he gets up to get.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" Derek asks once he notices who is standing at the door.

"I went to the apartment today, to see if Cristina was there, but she wasn't. I really need to talk to her and this is the only other place I thought she could be." Owen told Derek.

"Okay, well she is in the dinning room with Meredith and Zola. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Derek offered.

"That would be lovely. Thanks you." Owen accepted.

As Owen and Derek walked into the dinning room, there was a look of subtle shock on both Meredith and Cristina's faces.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" Cristina questioned.

"I still love you. I want to make things work. I know I cheated, and that was the biggest mistake of my entire life. I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I was in a bad place at the time and still so upset about the baby. I didn't know what my life was becoming. But still there are no excuses! I should not have done what I did. After hearing about the plane crash I was so scared. I thought you were dead and I would never see you again. That made me realize I can't live without you. I know you don't love me anymore but I needed to tell you that. I needed you to know." As soon as Owen finished talking he turned around to leave.

"Owen." Cristina said so quietly he didn't hear. "Owen, wait!" She repeated loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sorry." He turns around and says.

"Owen, I still love you. You hurt me. After all the hurt I felt before when Burke left, I just couldn't take it. I couldn't be hurt like that again. But I think we should try again to work it out. I love you, and I don't want to have to live without you either. I want to try." Cristina told him.

"Oh Cristina, I will never do anything to hurt you ever again." Owen tells her as they hug.

Meredith and Derek are standing there in shock of what just happened. Right in their dinning room, Owen and Cristina had decided to work it out. Derek quickly sets another place at the table and they all sit down again to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I decided to put in a Callie, Arizona, Sofia, and Mark Chapter in. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I would really like more feedback in terms of where you want this story to go and what characters you would like to see more of. I will update as much as I can but I want to make sure nobody is bored so please review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**_

_It was lunchtime Robbins-Torres household. Since yesterday at Lexie's funeral the dynamic had changed a lot. Mark was over from across the hall spending time with his precious baby girl. It made him feel alive again. She was the reason he had decided to live. She gave him the will to live. Spending time with her, made him forget about everything in the world. Made him forget about how much he truly missed Lexie._

"Earth to Mark, earth to Mark," Arizona said, noticing his mind was drifting from the baby he had in his arms.

"Oh, Arizona I did not see you there." Mark said realizing Arizona was talking to him.

"How are you Mark? You seem to be in a better place then you were yesterday." Arizona asked him.

"I've realized that there is not time to live in a depressed world. I love Lexie. I will always love her. But Callie told me that because she loved me too, she would not want me to stop living my life. I can miss her, but I have to remember my little girl too. She is who matters the most to me in the world." Mark said answering Arizona's question.

"Man I love that woman." Arizona said with a smile.

"I was going to take Sofia to the park today, would you and Callie be interested in joining us? I know it might be kind of hard to get around in your wheelchair, but we can make it work." Mark offered to Arizona.

"Actually, I have an appointment today we a specialist. Hopefully he can figure out what is causing this paralysis. I want to be up and running around again, by the time Sofia starts to walk." Arizona stated to Mark with a smile.

"Okay well good luck. I should be back with Sofia around four o'clock. I could make dinner if you would like." Mark suggested.

"Sounds great." Arizona said to Mark. "I will see you later my little munchkin." She says to Sofia.

Mark finished getting Sofia ready, and put her in her carseat. Mark decided he would take the ferry boat out to the park by Meredith and Derek's new house. Meanwhile at Callie and Arizona's apartment they were just getting ready to head off to Arizona's appointment at the hospital, with Dr. Nelson.

Dr. Nelson was head of neuro while Derek was recovering. He believes that Arizona's paralysis has something to do with an injury of the spinal cord. Although Arizona knows he is a good doctor, she would much prefer it be Derek as her doctor.

Callie's POV

"Arizona, I know he is a good doctor and everything but if he says that the surgery you might need can wait, then I think we should." I told Arizona hoping she would agree.

"Callie I know you would prefer Derek do the surgery, but if I can be out of this wheelchair sooner rather than later, then Nelson can do it. I want to be able to help Sofia learn to walk. I want to be able to take her on bike rides, and play with her at the park. I want to recover before she can remember about the horrible accident I was in." Arizona tried to explain to me.

"But the surgery is safer if Derek does it when his hand is better... Wait why don't we just see what is wrong before we make any decision about a surgery you might not even need." I say to her with a smile.

"Good idea." She smiles back in return.

"Arizona Robbins." A nurse calls.

"Here we go." I say.

As Callie and Arizona were at the hospital for Arizona's appointment. Mark was at the park with Sofia, pushing her on the swing. Sofia was giggling as Mark made funny faces at her. As he was pushing her his cell phone rang. Without checking the caller ID he picked it up.

"This is Mark and Sofia, how may I help you." Mark said.

"Mark Sloane, you better not be with some woman in bed right now!" Mrs. Shepherd said in disgust.

"Mrs. Shepherd, how are you?" Mark asked trying to avoid the statement.

"I am fine Mark, now tell that lady you are with to leave so I can have a serious conversation with you!" Carolyn tells him.

"I kind of can't." Mark said.

"Oh Mark. What did I interrupt? Never mind I do not want to know." Mrs. Shepherd sighs.

"No Mrs. Shepherd, I am with my daughter." Mark explains.

"Derek never informed me you had a daughter, except the one who was named Sloane. When did you have a child?" Carolyn questioned.

"Her name is Sofia, she is almost one. Right now we are at the park and she is swinging on the the swing." Mark told her.

"Mark, I am so proud of you! Now when do I get to see a picture of my new grandbaby? I am coming to see Zola in July so you and Sofia better be there too!" Carolyn told her adopted son.

"You've got it ! Now I am about to take Sofia on the slide, can I send you those pictures when I get her home?" Mark asked.

"Yes Mark, thank you. I'm glad to hear that you are doing okay." Carolyn says as they end their conversation.

Mark turns to talk to Sofia, "Hey Sof, that was your adopted grandma. She can't wait to see pictures of you! You are now an official Shepherd grandbaby." Sofia goos and giggles.

"Off to the slide we go Miss Sofia!" Mark says as he bounces the little girl in his arms.

When Mark and Sofia arrive back at the apartment Callie and Arizona are already there. Mark can see that both Callie and Arizona have been crying, so he first hands Sofia off because he knows that will start to make him feel better. Then he decides to ask how the appointment went.

"So was the appointment good?" Mark questions.

"No! Nelson said that I would be able to walk again if I have the surgery." Arizona states.

"That is great! Wait. Why is that not good news." Mark asks.

"Because Callie basically told Nelson that he wasn't good enough, because he hasn't done it as many times as Derek. So now he doesn't feel comfortable performing the surgery on me." Arizona says as the tears come back to her eyes.

"So are you just going to wait until Derek is able to operate again?" Mark asks.

"Yes that is exactly what we are doing." Callie replies.

"No, we are not! I want to have the surgery soon. We don't even know when Derek will be coming back to operate. I want Nelson to do it. I know he isn't the best, but he is still really good. The sooner I have the surgery the sooner I walk. I am not waiting!" Arizona yells.

"YES YOU ARE!" Callie yells back.

"Calm down, there is a baby in the room!" Mark says. "Have you looked into any other surgeons?"

"Yes, but nobody is as good as Derek!" Callie responds.

"Derek has four sisters you know. One of them is a neurosurgeon. She could do a consultation if I asked her." Mark stated.

"Really Mark? Are you sure she is good though?" Callie asks.

"Yes, she is really into innovative procedures. So she could have a way with even less risk involved." Mark suggests.

Callie and Arizona both look at each other. Then in unison they say, "Call her."

Mark dials Amy's number, but to much dismay he gets her voicemail.

_Hi Amy- I mean Amelia, it's Mark. I have a question for you. Please call me back when you are finished saving lives for the day._

"I got her voicemail, but I am sure she will call me back when she is off work for the day." Mark tells Callie and Arizona.

"Thanks Mark." They both say as Mark heads to the kitchen to start dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So here is another chapter. I have school tomorrow so I may or may not get another chapter up. This chapter is kind of short, but I had a lot of homework to do. Hope you enjoy and keep reading. I am up for any suggestions. Please review:) Thanks for reading!**_

_It had been 5 days since the funeral. In the past week and a half everyone had become closer than ever. They all realized how important they are to each other. How much of a family they had all become. So today Meredith and Derek were throwing a housewarming party/barbeque at their new house in the woods. The dreamhouse that they had been imagining for the past three years was finally finished. And everyone needed to have a little bit of fun and let loose. Meredith and Derek had already been at the house for hours, getting everything ready and putting last minute touches on the decor. At about three o'clock Owen and Cristina arrived with Zola._

"Hi Zo, did you have fun when with Aunt Cristina and Uncle Owen?" Meredith asked her sweet little girl.

"Yes Mama!" Zola answered giggling.

"Daddy is in the back putting your playground together, maybe if you ask your Uncle Owen really nicely he will take you back to see it." Meredith explains to her.

Zola turns to Owen and says, "Uncwle Ow take me to see Dada please."

"Of course princess," Owen says as he picks little miss Zola up.

Once Owen and Zola were in the back with Derek, Meredith and Cristina began to talk.

"So, how has it been being back together?" Meredith asks Cristina.

"Well, at first it was kind of weird. But then he made me feel so safe. He made remember exactly why I fell in love with him in the first place. He made me really fall in love with him again." Cristina replied.

"Loving him is one thing, but do you trust him?" Meredith questioned.

"Today I trust him more than I did yesterday. And tomorrow I will hopefully trust him more than I do today. I really think it will just take time. Time and a lot of communication. Hopefully one day we will be stronger than we have ever been. But one thing I do know is that he loves me and I love him. Eventually everything will work out for the best." Cristina told Meredith.

"I'm happy, you're happy. But god help him if he ever hurts you again! I will kill him, like actually kill him." Meredith tells her and they both start to laugh.

"What happened to us Mer? We used to be all slutty, now we are married. You used to be all dark and twisty and now you're Zo's mama." Cristina says.

"We've become grownups." Meredith responded. Just as she saw Mark, Callie, Arizona, and Sofia pull up through the tree surrounded road.

"You made it." Meredith greeted as they got out of the car.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Mark responded.

"Well the boys are in the back playing with Zola on the playground, you could take Sofia and go join them." Meredith tells Mark.

"I understand, you want girl time. Don't worry, I am off." Mark says as he takes Sofia from Callie's arms.

"So how did your appointment go with Nelson?" Meredith asks Arizona.

"Well he is uncomfortable performing the surgery it would take to make me walk again." Arizona told Meredith, slightly glaring at Arizona.

"So are you going to wait until Derek is back?" Cristina questions.

"Well Mark called his sister, Amelia but she hasn't called back yet." Arizona said.

"Oh he called Amy, that was a good idea. She is definatly the best next to Derek. Derek's parents really knew how to make them. I just wondered why she hasn't called him back yet. She is probably just busy. Or as she would describe it, being kickass." Meredith told her.

"Hopefully she will call soon, so I can get out of this wheelchair." Arizona said with hope in her voice.

Just as that conversation ended Meredith saw more cars in the distance.

"Looks like the party is about to start." Meredith smiled.

"Excuse me? The party started when I walked in." Cristina said and everyone laughed.

As everyone got out of the car, they embraced like a family that hadn't seen each other in months. Even Meredith's father arrived with a beautiful gift for Zola's princess themed room.

Thatcher and Richard got to talking about how sweet and beautiful Zola is. Thatcher wasn't the only one acting like a proud grandpa. You could hear the love in Richard's voice as he talked about his adopted granddaughter.

In another small group you could hear Alex and Jackson talking about about the basketball playoffs that were going on. While April was awkwardly standing alone. Well until Jackson pulled her into the conversation. Showing how much of a couple they had truly become. The party was off to a great start. Everyone seemed genuinely happy, the happiest they had been since the plane crash. The girls and Tuck were playing on the playground, with some help from them men. The women were just talking about anything and everything under the sun. For the first time since the crash, things seemed strangely normal.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hey readers, here is the next chapter. Sorry it wasn't up sooner, I had a lot of homework yesterday. This chapter is kind of shifting the focus a little bit. Let me know if you like it or not. I will likely update when I get a few reviews for this chapter, just so I know if you like where the story is going. Opinions would be great! Thanks and Enjoy:)**_

The party was finishing up and Meredith, Derek, and Zola were just about to settle into their first night at their new house. They waved goodbye as all of the guests, and their sleeping children got in their cars and drove away. It was time to go upstairs and put Zola in her new room, and then finally get some time to talk about the last almost two weeks.

"Night baby girl. Have a good sleep." Derek said to their exhausted baby.

"We love you Zo, see you in the morning baby." Meredith continued. Zola was comfortably in her sleep sac, and her eyes had already begun to close. They could both tell she had a busy day.

As they turned off the light, and left Zola's room, Derek offered to make some tea and a bedtime snack, while Meredith got ready for bed.

"Hey Der," Meredith said as she walked downstairs in her flannel nightgown.

"How was your day?" He asked her with a laugh. "I feel like a barely saw you at the party."

"Der, all of us girls needed to catch up on each others lives. It has been a different two weeks, and we just needed to let all of that go." Mer said to him.

"I know, I know. Us guys had a lot to catch up on too. I can see a change in Mark. I can tell he is still depressed, but he is truly putting Sofia first." Derek said slightly smiling. "What did you girls talk about?" He questioned after.

"Nothing that has anything to do with you." Meredith told him. "Actually, Arizona did however tell me about her surgery options." Meredith said to him.

"Really, that is great! When is she having it done? Nelson might be busy for the next few weeks because I am off, but I am sure he will fit her in soon." Derek said.

"Mark really didn't say anything, did he?" Meredith questioned.

"Anything about what?" Derek asked right back.

"Well Nelson is not doing the surgery." Meredith explained to him.

"So is she going to wait until I come back? I am probably not going to be back for a while. The cast still has to come off, and physio could take awhile." Derek said worried.

"No, she is not waiting for you." Meredith assured him. "Mark called Amy to she if she would do it."

"Really? Well when is she coming out to do it?" Derek asked.

``I do not know yet. Apparently she still hasn`t called Mark back yet.`` Meredith told him.

``That is strange. Usually she would have been on the first flight out here. You and I Mer love to cut. But Amy`s life is cutting. I do not understand why she has not called yet.`` Derek explained to Meredith. ``Addison did call awhile ago wanting to tell me something, but it slipped my mind. Maybe it had something to do why Amy. I guess I will just call Amy right now.`` Derek sighed as he pulled out his phone, and dialed Amelia`s number.

_**``Hello`` a man's voice answered the phone.**_

_**``Who is this?`` Derek questioned harshly.**_

_**``I am not sure this is any of your business seeing as you called me.`` The man said sternly in response.**_

_**``Well you are answering my sisters phone, so I think I have the right to know.`` Derek said getting aggravated.**_

_**``You must be Derek. Amelia is resting right now, can I take a message?`` The man asked politely.**_

_**``Ì don`t know who you think you are answering my sisters phone, but you should go and wake her so I know that you are not some crazed killer.`` Derek said sternly.**_

_**``Ì wish I could, but she is still recovering, and you sound as though you could upset her. By the way I am Sheldon, I work with your sister at the practice.`` Sheldon explains.**_

_**``Is Amy okay? Where is Addison? Can you please tell me what is going on with my sister? Did she fall off the wagon and overdose again? What happened and how come nobody called? Can I speak to Addison please?`` Derek asked very quickly in a worried tone.**_

_**``Amelia is okay, but it is not my place to tell you what happened. I can tell you that she did not fall off the wagon. I would let you speak with Addison but she went home to be with Henry hours ago. According to her she tried to call you last week before Amelia went into the hospital, but you were unreachable, and never called back. I did hear about the plane crash, and Addison made sure the T.V`S were turned off so Amelia did not see. It was not the best time for her to hear about it. I am glad to hear that you survived.`` Sheldon calmly told him.**_

_**``I am glad I survived too, others were not so lucky. I am going to call Addison and interrupt her time with her new boyfriend.`` Derek tells to Sheldon.**_

_**``Addison has a boyfriend? I thought her and Sam were broken up, and that things were complicated with Jake.`` Sheldon asked confused.**_

_**``Is Henry not her boyfriend?`` Derek questioned, now also confused.**_

_**``Henry is her son. I thought you knew that.`` Sheldon told Derek.**_

_**``Wow, I guess Addie and I have some catching up to do, after I figure out what is going on with Amy.`` Derek say hoping Sheldon would tell him a little more about what is happening with his baby sister.**_

_**``That sounds nice.`` Sheldon says not releasing any more details on Amelia.**_

_**``Well thank you for the help you did provide.`` Derek tells Sheldon.**_

_**``No problem, it was nice talking to you.`` Sheldon says as they both put down their phones, and hang up.**_

``So what is up with your sister?`` Meredith asks, knowing that something is going on.

``I don`t know, Sheldon would only say that she is recovering and that it was not his place to tell me.`` Derek told her.

``First off who the heck is Sheldon? Secondly what are you going to do?`` Meredith asked him.

``Sheldon is one of her co-workers at the practice, if you ask me he sound like a shrink. To answer your second question I am going to call Addison to see if she can give me a little more information. Then I will decide from there.`` Derek tells Meredith.

Meredith hands Derek the landline, knowing that his cell phone is just about to die. He immediately dials Addison`s number. To his surprise no one answered the phone. Now he knew he had to take action. He needed to know what was going on with his little sister. If she was hurt he needed to be there to help her through it and protect her. He needed to protect her, the same way he protected her when their father was shot. He also needed to call his mother and let her know what was going on. If Amelia did not want to talk to Derek, then she might talk to her Mom.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: So I was able to write a few chapters tonight. I think I will start updating with a new chapter every time I get 5 reviews. That way I know you are liking what is happening, and people are still reading. I am hoping to have more requests about what people really want to see too. So leave your feedback. Thanks for reading.**_

"_Ma?" Derek said immediately after he heard someone pick up on the other end._

"_Der, it is late here. What is wrong?" She questioned realizing he wouldn't be calling her at this hour if something wasn't wrong. _

"_Something is wrong with Amy. I called her tonight to see if she could perform the surgery on Arizona because I can't but I wasn't able to get her on the phone-" Derek tried to continue but his Carolyn cut him off._

"_Derek, you can not just assume your sister has fallen off the wagon just because she didn't answer her phone, she could have been in surgery." Carolyn said hoping Derek had just jumped to conclusions. _

"_No Ma, I am not assuming anything. I didn't talk to Amy, but I did talk to her co-worker Sheldon. He said that she was recovering-" Derek said unable to finish because his mother cut him off again._

"_Oh no, I really thought she would stay clean and everything this time. I thought last time she hit rock bottom she would never go back. She worked hard last time and everyone at the practice really seemed to help her. Why didn't Addie call us? We could have done something to help her. How come I am never notified until after something bad happens to my children? First the plane crash, now Amy relapsing, what's next? I don't think I can handle this anymore." Carolyn said so quickly that Derek was unable to cut in._

"_Ma so down. It is okay. Apparently she did not relapse. Something else happened." Derek said just to calm her down, but instead making her even more anxious._

"_Wait, what? If she didn't relapse then what is wrong with her?" Carolyn asked in an anxious tone._

"_I don't know Ma. Sheldon said it wasn't his place to tell me." Derek tells her._

"_Did you call Addie? She must know what is going on." She asked Derek._

"_I did, but I didn't get an answer." Derek answers her._

"_What are we going to do? I need to know what is going on with my baby. She needs me Derek. Why wouldn't she have called us?" Carolyn asks her son with tears welling in her eyes._

"_Well I am gonna go out there hopefully tomorrow, if it is okay with Meredith." Derek tells his mother._

"_Are you sure you are ready to be on a plane again? The accident just happened. You are still recovering. You need time to emotionally prepare yourself, before you get on a plane again. Your sisters and I will fly out tomorrow. I know you want to be there to find out what is happening with her, but we can always call. You should stay home and spend more time with Meredith and that sweet grandbaby of mine. Don't worry I will take care of Amy." Derek's mother says to him._

"_Ma, I am okay to fly. Amy needs me. She needs me. Although she didn't call me and ask me to come, I know she needs me. I am her big brother, I need to protect her. If I can't help her now then I would not be doing my job as her big brother. I am going not matter what." Derek told his mother, mildly annoyed she said he didn't really need to be their._

"_Oh my, how times will never change. Just as stubborn as the day we brought you home from the hospital. You need to make sure Meredith is okay with this too. She and Zola still need to come first Derek. They are your family too." Carolyn tells Derek._

"_I am going to do that when I am done talking to you." Derek says._

"_Okay well I am going to book our tickets once I talk to your sisters. I want to try and get to California at around noon their time. If you can get your flight to be around the same time, we can all meet up at the airport in LA. And make sure you bring me new pictures of my little Zola." Carolyn tells him._

"_Okay Ma, I will. I will call you back with my flight time later so we can see where we want to meet up. Don't tell the girls everything, just let them know that we need to go see Amy. We don't want them freaking out over something we have very few details on." Derek tells his Ma._

"_Good plan. I love you Derek. I guess I will see you tomorrow if Meredith agrees." Carolyn says finishing the conversation with Derek._

"_I love you too Ma. See you tomorrow." Derek says as he puts down the phone._

Derek then goes to look for Meredith who had left to give him some time in private to talk to his mother. He found her on the couch watching the video of when Zola took her first steps. You could see the happiness in her eyes as she re-watched a moment of her life that she would never forget. Derek sits comfortably next to Meredith as the home video finishes up.

"Hey Der, how did your mother take the news about Amelia?" Mer asked.

"At first she thought the same thing I did, that Amy had fallen off the wagon again. But once I explained to her that, that didn't happen she became even more worried. She decided that she and my sisters will fly out tomorrow to see what is going on with her." Derek told Meredith.

"Derek, I think you should go too." Meredith tells him before he even tells her he wants to be there with his sister.

"You do?" He questioned hoping the answer would stay the same.

"Of course I do. She is your sister. I know that she has had her struggles in the past, and I think now you need to be with her. She is going to need your help with whatever she is going through. I don't want you to travel on a plane, but your sister needs you. I know you would put your feelings aside for something like this if I needed you to." Meredith explained to him.

"God Mer, I love you." He tells her as he kisses her.

"One thing Derek." She says as they pull away from the kiss. "I want Zola and I to come with you. We are apart of the family too, and seeing a cute baby always helps me feel better."

"I don't know how it is even possible, but I love you even more than I did 2 minutes ago." He says with a smile.

"While you better go book our tickets, we are probably going to have to get up pretty early tomorrow so we should get our sleep." Meredith tells him.

"I will get right on it." He tells her.

Soon after Derek books the tickets he calls his mom back to tell her that he will be there by noon. He did leave out the fact that Meredith and Zola were also coming, figuring it would be a nice surprise at the airport. She managed to tell him that all of his sisters in New You had managed to drop everything going on in their lives to fly out to California tomorrow. It was starting to look like a Shepherd sibling family reunion was about to take place. But the main focus still needed to be on Amelia.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. As promised here is the new chapter. Your reviews have really help me decide where this story is going. Keep up the reviews. So the new chapter is written, and I will post it once this chapter has 5 reviews. Stay tuned!:)**_

The next morning started early than usual in the Shepherd household. It was 5am and they were already up and getting things packed. I was hard to pack, because the really had no idea how long they were going to be in California for. Luckily after Derek had booked the tickets, he also called his friends. They were all eager to help them get ready the next morning. Really showing how much the friendship and dynamic as a group had changed so much. I mean Cristina would have never offered to be out of bed at 5am to come help them pack but she said she would be there.

At about 5:15am their exhausted friends showed up. Everyone was very pleased to see that Derek had coffee ready and waiting for each of them just the way they like it. As Derek gave everyone the lowdown on what was going on Meredith couldn't help but notice the affection going on between April and Jackson. She noticed them holding hands under the table and making lovey dovey faces back and forth. This would have sickened dark and twisty Meredith. But bright and shiny Meredith thought it was the cutest thing ever. She decided it wasn't the right moment to say anything, but once she got back from LA her and April were going to need to have a chat about this.

As Derek finished up explaining, everyone was sent to their areas to help get ready. Callie and Arizona were on Zola's stuff because they had travelled with a baby before, and this was going to be a new experience for Meredith and Derek. Cristina and April were were helping Mer figure out what she would need to take with her. The boys, including Mark, Derek, Alex, Owen and Jackson were trying to get all of Zola's big equipment packed as well as throwing some clothes and hair products in a bag for Derek. Richard, Bailey and Ben were all helping out by listening for Zola as well as making breakfast for everyone. Everyone was doing a great job, and before they knew it everything was packed and everything was waiting in Mark's car, so he could drive them to the airport.

As they were about to leave at Mer slowly woke Zola up. They decided not to let her sleep in the car because then she would probably sleep on the plane. As nervous as Meredith and Derek were about getting on the plane because of what happened two weeks ago, the parents in them were more nervous about how Zola would react to the plane. They know she had been on one before when she came from Africa, but she was really young and now she would be more aware of her surroundings. It was nerve wracking to say the least.

As they arrived at the airport it was 7am, they still had almost two hours until their flight. Mark and Derek were busy unloading the bags, while Meredith explained to Zola what they were doing.

"So Zozo, we are going to go up in the air on an airplane today." Mer told her baby girl.

"Airpwane?" Zola asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes my girl, and airplane. We are going to see Grandma, and all the aunts you haven't met yet." Meredith told Zola who now had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry princess they are going to love you, and spoil you rotten." Meredith told her.

Just as Meredith finished explaining to Zola what was going on today, the boys finished uploading the car.

"So I guess I will see you when you get back." Mark tells them. "You better call and give me any news you have on Amelia." He told Derek as he pulled him into for a man hug.

"I will let you know when we have any news on her." Derek replies.

Next Mark grabs baby Zola from Meredith arms. "You miss Zola need to be good for you mommy and daddy princess. Don't give them a hard time on the plane. I really don't think that they can handle it." Mark laughs as he tells her. "I love you Zo have fun with all your aunts, don't let Aunt Nancy scare you too much." Zola just giggled at Mark's baby voice.

Mark handed Zola to Derek and then went to hug Meredith. "You don't let Nancy scare you either. She can be mean at first, but that is just because she is protective of Derek. Plus if you are lucky Zola will take the blunt force away from you. When Nancy sees a cute baby, she melts." Mark tells her.

"Thanks Mark, we will see you when we get back." Mer told him.

Mark waved and Zola blew kisses as they went their separate ways. Derek was guiding their luggage through the quiet morning traffic of the airport. As Meredith bounced Zola up and down on her hip. They made their way through security without a hitch and then sat at a small cafe by their gate. Soon enough it was time to board their plane. Both Meredith and Derek were becoming increasingly anxious. They both could not believe that they were getting on a plane again so soon. But they also both knew how necessary it was. They were soon in the plane sitting in their seats. Everything seemed to be fine. Zola was giggling as they took off and then as the plane hit altitude she fell fast asleep. Meredith was more comfortable then she thought she would be and noticed Derek to had fallen asleep. Soon the whole family was sleeping, and before they knew it the seatbelt light had come on because it was time to land. They had made the flight all the way to LA without even a peep out of Zola. Life was okay. Now it was time to meet and re-meet the family. A whole new slightly more terrifying adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I thought I would put another chapter up. I have written the next 5. The more reviews I get, the fast I will put them up. Hope you enjoy!:)

Meredith was holding Zola as Derek loaded their luggage back onto a cart. He could not believe how much stuff they had for three people. And one of those people wasn't even to dress herself yet. As soon as he finished unloading their luggage, Derek looked at his watch and noticed his family's flight would not be in for another half an hour. He then turned to Mer who was holding a now slightly cranky and hungry Zola.

"Why don't we sit in the restaurant by my Mom's gate and get Zola something to eat. She seems like she is a little hungry." Derek told Meredith.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. When does their flight get in?" Meredith questioned, becoming a little more nervous about meeting them again.

"They should be arriving in about a half an hour." Derek said as he finally began to see how worried Meredith was about meeting his family again. "Don't worry Mer, my mom loves you. And you met Nancy a really long time ago, I am sure that she will be nicer once she sees how happy we are. And you will absolutely love Kathleen and Joanna. So just calm down and be yourself, everything will be just fine." Der told her trying to calm her nerves.

"Okay Der, I love you." Meredith said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you too." Derek said.

And then little Zola even joined in, "I wuve you."

"We love you too baby girl." Meredith and Derek both said in unison.

About twenty minutes later Meredith took Zola to the bathroom with her so they could both freshen up. Derek was left to wait for his family just incase they arrived while they were still in the after Meredith and Zola left, Derek could see his mom and three of his sisters walking in his direction. At first they didn't notice him, but once they did it was a full out sprint to see who could hug him first.

"Derbear." Nancy said as she hugged him. "How is the hand?" She then asked looking at his cast.

"It is fine Nance." Derek said with a slight smile. Next Kathleen and Joanne hugged and chatted with their brother for a few minutes. Until finally their mother butted in so she could see the son, she hadn't seen in 2 years.

"Hi Ma, how are yo-" Derek tried to finish but was interrupted by a little voice running from behind.

"Dada." Zola giggled as she ran and hugged his legs.

Derek's mother and sisters all looked down in disbelief. They were utterly shocked that the niece and grandbaby none of them had met yet was standing in front of the for the first time ever. Derek's mom quickly got down to her granddaughter level.

"Hi Zola, I'm your Nana." She said as she gently stroked Zola's cheek. Zola quickly shyed away and went to stand behind her mother, who everyone had just realized was the too.

"Sorry she is a little bit shy with new people." Meredith explains.

"That is quite alright dear, how are you?" Carolyn asked, her eyes still glued on her beautiful granddaughter.

"I am well, and yourself?" Meredith replies.

"I am great." Carolyn says with a smile, quickly glancing away from Zola and up at Meredith.

Before Meredith knew it she was being hugged by Derek's sister Kathleen. "It is so nice to finally meet you." Kathleen tells her.

"You too." Meredith says.

Next Joanne and Nancy come up to talk to Meredith as well as get a better look at their new niece.

"Hi Meredith it is nice seeing you again." Nancy says in a very polite manner, then she looks at Zola who is now in her mother's arms. "Hi Zola, I'm your Aunt Nancy. It is very nice to meet you." She tells the baby sweetly. Zola koos and reaches out her arms to wave hello. Everyone smiles sweetly. Who would have thought that Zola would take to Nancy before anyone else.

After about ten more minutes of greeting each other, and admiring beautiful Zola they decided that they needed to focus on why they were really here. Amelia. Derek decided to start the discussion off.

"So I was thinking we visit the practice, and see if Amy is there. From what Sheldon told me on the phone, she was still recovering. But knowing Amy she would want to take her mind off of whatever happened and go to work." Derek told everyone.

"That sounds like a good plan. But we all need to remember Amy's feelings in this. This could feel like a pile on if we are not careful." Carolyn explains to her children.

"How are we getting there?" Joanne questions.

"I rented two vans, they are waiting outside. You guys can have one and Meredith and I will take Zola and the luggage in the other one." Derek tells his sisters and Mom.

"How about we take take Zola and Meredith to, and you just take all the bags." Kathleen told him with an evil grin on her face.

"So you can tell Meredith every single embarrassing thing I ever did?" Derek questioned.

"No, we would never do such a thing." Nancy reassures him sarcastically.

"Sure you wouldn't, sure you wouldn't." Derek says back. "But it is really up to Meredith, I am not throwing her to the wolves so easily."

The three sisters all turn towards Meredith. Before anyone can ask her she says, "Sorry Derek, those stories sound mighty interesting!" Meredith says grinning.

"Trader." Derek mutters under his breath quietly.

"Well let's get going." Carolyn says, and everyone begins to bring their stuff towards the vans.

Pretty soon the cars were all packed and they were heading towards Seaside Wellness. Derek's sisters were busy telling stories about Derek's infamous teen years. This made Meredith feel really welcome and comfortable in the company of Derek's sister. Zola was also enjoying all the attention she was getting. She loved her new aunts and was really dealing well with all the new people.

The drive to the practice was short. Zola loved looking out the window at the ocean, while everyone else began to get out of the car. Meredith then unbuckled Zola and they all headed towards the building. The ride up the elevator felt like an eternity. They all knew this was even going to go really well, or really bad. They just hoped someone would tell them where Amelia was so they could be with her.

As the all walked off the elevator and entered Seaside Wellnesses lobby, Charlotte was standing there with Mason. She first notice's Derek, but nobody else seems familiar but she is soon able to see the resemblance between everyone.

"Wow, Amelia told me she had a lot of family, but I didn't think she meant this many." Charlotte said mildly shocked by the number of people standing in front of her.

"Hello Charlotte it is nice to see you again." Derek says to her. Then looks at Mason, "Hi Mason, how are you?"

"I'm okay." Mason replies and then turns to Charlotte. "Are all of these people Amelia's siblings? Did they come here to see the-"

Charlotte cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. "Yes they came here to see Amelia." Charlotte looks at him hoping he doesn't mention anything else.

"Oh cool." Mason says understanding.

"Is Addison here?" Carolyn steps in wanting more information on Amelia.

"You must be Amelia's Mama." Charlotte says as she puts out her hand. "Addison is with a patient at the moment, but feel free to wait on the chairs over there. I have to get Mason to school, but if you need anything the lady at the desk can help you." Charlotte tells them all with a smile.

"Okay. Thank you!" They all say in unison.

They all move to the sitting area to wait for Addison. As the elevator doors open Charlotte left with Mason and the whole Shepherd clan waved goodbye. Then around the corner comes same with baby Henry. At first he doesn't notice the group of Shepherds, but they notice him.

"Sam Bennett." Carolyn calls out.

"Mrs. Shepherd?" Sam questions as he turns toward the sitting area. "Wow, you are all here. Did Addison call you?" Sam asks.

"No. Nobody called us. I called Amelia and someone named Sheldon informed me that something was wrong with my sister. Now we are here to find out what that something is." Derek says to him.

"Oh I see, Addison should be finished with her patient soon. I will catch up with the rest of you later." Sam says as he moves to leave.

"Sam Bennett do you really think that I am letting you off that easy? Come here with that adorable baby and give me a hug." Carolyn says and Sam obeys. "Now what is this ones name? And how did you manage to steal him from his parents."

"This is Henry, and I am just watching him until Addison is done with her patient." Sam explains to Carolyn and the rest of the Shepherds.

"Addie has a baby?" All of the sisters and Derek's mom question.

"Yeah, she adopted him a few months ago." Sam explains.

"How lovely, he is just beautiful." Carolyn remarks.

"Well I was just about to take him out for a walk. So I guess I will see you all later." Sam says as he heads towards the elevator and presses the button. "Don't be mad at Addie for not calling, she did try." Sam says as he gets in the elevator with Henry.

_To be continued... Let me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: Hey readers,**_

_**Here is another. This will probably be the last one for a few days. I am swamped with essays and although they are written I am not sure I will have time to upload them. Now if anyone wants to write my essays for me I could get them up quite quickly!:P Please Review the might motivate me to make time to come and upload!**_

Coming around the corner is Addison talking to a patient. "I want you to take it easy for the next few weeks." She tells the woman and her husband. "See you next month." She says with a smile. Through the corner of her eye she sees a group of girls heading in her direction with their arms open wide.

"ADDIE!" Derek's sisters yelled as they ran towards her.

"Nancypants, Kathy,Jobo? What are you all doing here?" Addison asked.

"We came to see Amy." Mrs. Shepherd said as she too walked towards Addison.

"Hello Mrs. Shepherd, how are you?" Addison asked.

"I am fine dear, now you know my name is Carolyn so no more 'Mrs. Shepherd' please." Carolyn told her former daughter in law.

"So you guys are here to see Amelia?" Addison questioned, seeing how much they knew about Amelia's condition.

"Yes, I tried calling last night to see what was going on with her but nobody answered." Derek told her as he walked to the front of the group with Meredith and Zola.

"Hey Derek, Meredith, and who is this?" Addison asked trying to change the subject a little bit.

"This is Zola, we adopted her last year." Derek tells his ex-wife. "We figured what ever Amelia is going through, Zola might make her smile."

"I don't think that is such a good ide-" Addison tried to finish as the doors opened, and Amelia walked out leaning on Sheldon for support.

Amelia was wearing a baggy sweater, to mask what was left of her baby bump. She was sick of people she didn't know asking her questions about her baby. At first she didn't notice the staring eyes, she was just focused on getting to her office, and laying down. She didn't want to go home because it was quiet there. In the quiet her mind would get the best of her. As much as she didn't want to be around her peers, she was more bothered by being alone. Just then Addison caught her attention.

"Amelia, what are you doing here? You should be at home resting." Addison said to her. At first Amelia's eyes on saw Addison, but very quickly they focused on all the other faces around her.

"You called them?" Amelia said with a horrified look on her face. She could see her mother walking towards her. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't handle this. Not now, maybe not ever. It was all too much at once. "I can't believe you called them." She says as she tries to storm off, soon realizing that she doesn't quite have the strength.

"Amelia, they are your family." Sheldon tries to explain to her. But before he can finish all Amelia's family are coming in for a hug. Carolyn grasped her daughter, and just hugged she hugged until her little girl gave in, straightened out and hugged her back. Soon Carolyn knew exactly what was different about her baby. Her normally slender youngest daughter was not so slender in her mid-section. Carolyn slowly released her grip from her daughter and stepped back and smiled.

"Amy, you should have told us. You must know how excited we would be. I would never be upset about something like this. This is ama-" Carolyn tried to finish but Amelia's face went pale.

"Sheldon, Sheld-" Amelia said as she collapsed into his arms. He quickly scooped her up into his arms as every gathered around.

"Call Jake." Sheldon told Addison as he went to the elevator.

Addison quickly caught up to them and felt Amelia's stomach, it was rigid.

"What is going on?" Nancy asked.

"Is the baby alright?" Carolyn questioned. At that moment all the Shepherd siblings looked at each other. Addison quickly looked at Sheldon not knowing what to do.

"What baby?" Was all Addison could spit out.

"What baby Addie? You must have known. The minute I hugged my daughter I figured out that she wasn't getting fat. You're an O.B how could you not of known." Carolyn says almost yelling at Addison. Addison was silent. She had nothing to say.

"We need to get her to the hospital, she will explain when she is up to it. But right now we just need to get her to Jake." Sheldon said, clearly concerned about his 'best friend'.

Addison and Sheldon quickly got into the elevator and headed for Sheldon's car. The Shepherd family quickly followed in the next elevator that came. In the car Amelia slowly came through for a minute.

"Where am I?" She said not remembering what had just happened.

"We're going to the hospital, you collapsed." Sheldon told her as he sat beside him in the back while Addison drove. tears began to well in Amelia's eyes.

"I don't want them to know." Was all she could say before she passed out again.

"Amelia wake up. You need to stay awake until we get to the hospital." Sheldon told her seeing if she could open her eyes again. "Addison drive faster, we need to get her help! DRIVE!" Sheldon said basically yelling. The fear in his voice was extremely evident. Addison listened and drove as fast as she could. She was just as worried as he was.

_**Meanwhile In the Shepherd Car**_

Gathered in one car you had everybody. Meredith was driving because everyone else was busy worrying and trying to get facts straight.

"If she is having a baby, how come none of us were told?" Joanne asks to everyone present in the car.

"Maybe she thought we would be upset?" Kathleen questions, trying to answer Joanne's question.

"Ma would you ever be upset about another grandchild?" Joanne states knowing the answer would be a definite 'Of course not.'

"What I am most curious about is who the father is." Nancy states almost making everybody in the car think.

"Well it can't be the man she was with, he is much too old for her." Kathleen says.

"Then who else could it be?" Nancy asks. Then turns to Derek, "She talks to you the most. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

That is the minute Derek loses it. He could not believe that his sisters were curious about the father of the baby as his sister was on her way to the hospital. He decides it is time they all shut up.

"Are you girls SERIOUS? Our little sister passed out! She passed out and all you care about is who the father of her baby is? That is so irrelevant at the moment. The only thing you should be concerning yourself with is the health of our sister. And when we do get a chance to see her that is not a question you will ask. If she wants us to know then she will tell us. But if she doesn't then we will not bring it up! We will be nothing but supportive. It is not like any of us haven't made mistakes. If I hear anyone of the three of you ask her any questions that could upset her, I will personally throw you out of that room." The car fell silent as Derek finished. All three girls turned and looked at their mother with the 'are you going to do something about this look.'

She simply smiled and said, "Thank you Derek, that really needed to be said."

The rest of the car ride to the hospital was quiet. Even baby Zola was sleeping in the back. Nobody had anything else to say. As they arrived at the hospital, Meredith quickly parked in the guest parking and they all rushed into the lobby. Waiting for them was Charlotte who was informed by Addison that they would all be coming in right behind them.

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: So I decided to put up a new chapter tonight. So please review and tell me what you think. I will update again when I get a chance.**_

"Charlotte, where is Amy?" Derek asks right when he sees her.

"She is with Jake, Addison, and Sheldon getting checked out. You need to give them time to figure out what is going on. She is still recovering and this big surprise was probably just too much for her body to handle. I will show you to the private waiting room and you can stay there until somebody comes to get you. But please don't go anywhere, she needs you here when she is well again. But when she does let you in, you shouldn't judge the decisions she has made, because she can't handle it." Charlotte explains to the whole family.

"Can you atleast tell us what she is recovering from? We know about the baby, I mean just looking at her it is pretty obvious." Nancy asks Charlotte.

All the colour drains from Charlotte's face. 'Who told them. It was not Addison's place to tell them about everything that has been going on over the past few months. But if they already know about the baby I guess I should explain more.' Charlotte thought to herself.

"You know about the baby?" Charlotte questioned just to confirm, before she said anything else. But prior to anyone else being able to answer Addison and Jake run past them pushing a Amelia on a gurning towards the Operating room.

"What is going on?" Charlotte yells as they run by.

"She has internal bleeding inside her stomach, we have to get her to the operating room right." Addison says in a panicked tone.

Before Addison was out of earshot Charlotte yelled, "How much do they know?" to Addison.

"Nothing, keep it that way! It;s what Amelia wants." Addison yells are she runs to the operating room.

At that moment Charlotte turns back around to look at all the Shepherds. Each one had a look of anger in their eyes. However past the anger of not knowing, Charlotte could see the hurt. She could see how heartbroken everyone was that their youngest daughter and sister didn't tell them what she had been struggling with. Carolyn and Derek looked like they were hit the hardest. Carolyn looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach, she looked like she was in physical pain. Derek looked like he was about to cry the tears that had so noticeably welled up in his eyes. But in still everyone just stared.

Carolyn finally broke the silence that had fallen upon them. Although the silence was quiet in sound it still said so many words. "Can you please show us to the waiting room." Carolyn asked of Charlotte.

"Of course, it is right this way." Charlotte said as she gestured for them to follow.

Once they reached the private waiting room the talking had not started again. Everyone seemed to be in deep thought. The thinking we on for almost and hour and a half. That was until little Zola began to awake in Meredith's arms. She began to koo and stretch. When Derek saw his little girl waking up he woke up from his trance and went to sit beside Meredith.

"Hi princess, did you have a nice nap?" Derek said to Zola as he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Dada." Zola said with a sleepy smile.

"Hi Zozo, come see Daddy." Derek said as he reached his arms out towards the small girl. Zola immediately went into her Dad's arms and gave him a nice warm hug.

For a few seconds everyone was too busy looking at the beautiful father daughter moment to worry about Amelia. But their thoughts quickly shifted back when Addison and Jake walked into the room.

"Hi my name is Jake Riley." He says putting out his hand to be shoke.

"How is my daughter?" Mrs. Shepherd asks, ignoring his output hand.

"She lost a lot of blood." Jake says sternly. "But I see no reason why she won't make a full recovery if she takes it easy for the next few weeks."

"What about the baby?" Nancy asks.

Jake turns to look at Addison for an explanation. Instead Addison just answers Nancy question, "You will have to ask Amelia, it is not our place to say."

"You can't be serious Addison Forbes Montgomery! She is our sister! She is you sister for heaven's sake, we have a right to know!" Nancy yells.

"Amelia has not given us the permission to tell you what is going on." Jake says, trying to stop the yelling.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are Mr. Riley but we DO have a right to know." Nancy turns and yells at him.

"I am her doctor. As her doctor I took an oath not to share medical information unless I have permission. I do not have permission from Amelia, therefore I will not be telling you anything." Jake says calmly.

Before Nancy can yell anything else Carolyn speaks up, "Addie, Dr. Riley can I please see my little girl now?"

"Yes, when we left she wasn't awake. But Sheldon is in with her now. I will take you right to her." Addison says in a bit of a ramble.

"Thank you." Was all Carolyn said.

_**Amelia's Hospital Room, before her family arrives.**_

Sheldon placed Amelia's hand in his. He was so glad she was okay. His feelings for her were becoming so strong. He couldn't help but be worried about her. He loved her, but not the same way she loved him. She loved him like a best friend. He loved her like a soulmate. He had never believed in soul mates before he met her. She made him believe in true love fully, like he had never believed before. As he thought her hand began to move.

"Amelia." He whispered quietly noticing she was waking up.

"Sheldon." She said as her eyes welled up with tears. "It hurts." She managed to say.

"I know it hurts, but I've got you." He says as he moves to the open room on the side of her bed and just wraps his arms around her.

"What happened? I don't remember what happened after I left the hospital with you. How long ago was that?" Amelia asks as tears stream down her face.

"You collapsed this morning at the practice. Your family showed up and you just fell into my arms. It was just such a huge shock to you and your body couldn't take it. It turns out that you were bleeding into your stomach. Addison and Jake went in and were able to find the source and stop it. Jake wasn't pleased, because he told you to take it easy and go home and rest." Sheldon explains to her.

"My family is here? Do they know about the baby?" Amelia asks with a worried expression on her face.

"Nobody told them what you have been going through. We told them it was your decision as to what they found out. But they did make their own conclusions. You mom thinks that you are having as baby. She could tell the minute she hugged you that you didn't just get fat. You are going to need to tell them. They are going to figure it out somehow if you don't tell them." Sheldon tells Amelia.

"I really don't want them to know. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to feel the pain I feel when I talk about him. It kills me. It makes me think of what my life could have been. I was somebody's mother. For a few minutes I got to be his mother. Now, now he is just gone. He gets to be with Ryan. I would give anything to be with them and not here. I just feel so alone. I feel like I am alone in this whole world." Amelia says crying.

"You have me, you have your family, you have Addison. You are not alone. You have a village to help you through this. And although your little boy isn't here with you anymore, he is still here in your heart. You are still his mother. One day when you are really old you will get to see him again. But now is not the time. To many people love and care about you. If you died today, I don't think I would be able to live anymore. If you died, I would die with you." Sheldon told her.

"I'm just so tired of hurting." Amelia says.

"The pain will pass. If you let us in the pain will pass." Sheldon tells her.

_**Outside Amelia's Room**_

"Amelia is in the room with Sheldon right now." Addison says to Carolyn and the family. "I can see if she wants you in there. Sheldon seems to be comforting her right now."

"Don't bother them just yet. I think I will just watch them until she is ready to see me." Carolyn says.

Joanne walks up to Addison, "Are Sheldon and Amy together?" She asks.

Addison just smiles, "Technically no, but she and him do have something special."

Everyone just continues to watch Amelia. The love her and have agreed to give her time. They don't want to ambush her. They just want to give her love and support.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. School has been hectic with essays and exams due. I have had the chapters written, just not time to get distracted from my school work and upload them. So this chapter is still apart of the crossover. Eventually it will bring all the character back in, but right it is really just the crossover. This chapter isn't super long but I hope you enjoy. I will update again as soon as I can. School and exams are totally done in two weeks. So there would be a tone of updates between now and then, but I will do my best! Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing it really helps me stay motivated to write future chapters! **_

After about fifteen minutes of watching Amelia and Sheldon from her hospital rooms window, Sheldon finally gets up and makes his way out. They had been so deep in conversation Sheldon had know idea they had been watching. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised that her family was there, but he was. He really didn't know what to say to them.

So he decided to start off simple, "You should go in and she her. She might not want to tell you, or talk about anything. But she needs you. She needs you to distract her. When she is ready she will let you in. But I don't think she is ready yet. Give her time." As he finished talking he simply walked past the family giving them time to digest and hopefully really understand what he is saying.

Before the family walks into Amelia's room they look through the window one more time. She looks empty. Just mindlessly staring off into space. They can see the hurt she is feeling. But they just don't know what to do. Finally Carolyn and Derek make their way to the door, and knock. She doesn't even hear the knock. Her mind is still on her beautiful baby she will never see again in this life time. Instead of knocking and waiting for a reply they just walk in. The Shepherds were never the type to leave someone they love alone when they are hurting inside.

"Amy." Carolyn said trying to attract Amelia's attention. Amelia slowly turned her head towards her mother.

"I don't want you guys here right now. I just want to be alone." Amelia said turning away from them.

"You know we are not going to just leave you alone. We love you and we want to help you. You need to realize that whatever is going on, we can be here for you to help you." Nancy says in a loving but matter of fact tone.

"I don't think you understand. If I wanted you here I would have called. I would have called long ago. I wouldn't have waited. I didn't call because you are all just going to judge me and tell me how I screwed my life up once again. You gonna ask why I can't just be a normal Shepherd. One who doesn't do drugs. One who fell for a guy that brought her back to her past. You're gonna tell me none of what has most recently happened is my fault, but deep down I know that you think it is. So until I ask for you I want you to just leave me alone. Go home! I love you all but right now I need to be alone." Amelia said getting worked up.

"Amy we are NOT leaving!" Nancy said the only one who dared to say anything to Amelia.

"Yes you are..." Amelia says as her eyes well up and the anger starts to take over. "Either you leave or I am leaving!" Amelia continues as she tries to get up from her bed. Alarms start going off and Jake come running in.

"Amelia I told you not to get worked up!" Jake shouts over the alarms. "Everyone out until she is stable again."

"Jake I am fine!" Amelia says over the alarms that are telling everyone present in the room that she is not fine.

"Amelia, lay back. You are not fine! You ripped the stitches right out of your belly. I told you the first time you left the hospital you need to stay calm, your body was still recovering. That was this morning. Now you have ripped your stitches. It is obvious you are not fine. If you can't calm down, I will have no choice but to sedate you." Jake tells her as she lies back. The whole Shepherd family just watches. They don't move. "I said everyone needs to leave. You are stressing her out and making it harder for her to recover." They still stay right where the are.

Amelia began to hyperventilate and was having trouble breathing she managed to say, "Ma, Der, please don't leave me." She said finally realizing she needed at least part of her family.

"You 2 can stay because she asked you to but the rest of you need to go wait in the waiting room with Addison." Jake says sternly. When none of the three sisters left Carolyn decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Kathleen, Nancy, and Joanne! WAIT IN THE WAITING ROOM NOW!" She says and the three woman quickly turn into their mothers children again and quickly obey.

Carolyn and Derek quickly move over to Amelia's side.

"Ma..." Amelia says through her oxygen mask.

"It's okay baby were here." Carolyn told her daughter.

"I'm sorry." She says back with tears in her eyes.

"Amy, you have nothing to be sorry about. We love you. You and I, we have had are ups and downs but I love you. You are my baby sister, and all I want to do is be here for you. I want you to trust me and let me know what you are feeling. I don't want you to hurt inside." Derek tells Amelia trying to console her.

"But it is all my fault! Everything that has happened, I have done to myself." She says, getting winded by the amount of talking.

"Listen Amy, I know you think what has happened is your fault but mistakes are made. Everyone makes mistakes, especially the people in our family. I mean I forgot to call Ma after the plane crash! That was a big mistake in itself. But you have to understand that because we are family, we will always forgive you for any mistakes you make. I mean we have to, you are the baby!" Derek says trying to lighten the mood.

Carolyn then adds in, "Your life is not all down hill. I know you didn't want us to know but we already figured it out. You might not be ready to be a mother, but you will be able to do it. You will have our support and the support of everyone who loves you! In a few months, none of this will even matter. Once you hold you baby everything from the past is forgotten, all you care about is that tiny life you are seeing for the first time." As she finishes she notices Amelia's eyes beginning to swell with tears. She could understand why she was so sad. But before she could really say anything Sheldon and Addison walked into the room.

"Sheldon." Amelia says as she begins to sob.

"Are you okay? Jake told me you tried to get up, and ended up ripping some stitches." Sheldon asks her as he moves closer to her side.

"I- I'm f- fine." She answers Sheldon in between sobs. "I need them to leave..." Amelia says as she looks at the devastated faces of her mother and only brother. "You can come back in a while... I need a- a break." She says as her families face goes from devastated to understanding. Derek and Carolyn leave with Addison, but Sheldon stays to talk to Amelia.

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: So I found the time to put up another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I am officially done with all my exams and high school stuff for this school year on June 26th. Then the updates will probably be more frequent!:) Please review and tell me what you think. I am also up for suggestions for future chapters. So if you have any ideas, let me know!:) Until next time... P.S the chapter after this is going to be fluffy.**_

_Derek, Carolyn and Addison all leave Amelia's room. Derek is clearly the hardest hit. His baby sister seemed so upset at the sudden mention of her 'unborn' child. He really just couldn't understand it in the least. She was crying tears of sadness, when all he has ever felt for his child were tears of joy. He just didn't understand. All he knew was that he needed to see his baby and Meredith. He needed a small reminder of how great his life really is. He also knew he needed to be patient and let Amy come to him when she is ready to talk about all the emotions she is feeling. So he made the decision to let her tell him and the family everything, on her own terms. _

Derek walks into the waiting with his mom closely behind him. His sisters nearly pounce on them the minute they walk in.

"What did she say?" Nancy said first thing.

"How is she?" Joanne added.

"How come you are not still in there? Wait, does she want us in there too?" Kathleen asked in a slur of words.

"She wants us in there?" Nancy says answering, but still questioning Kathleen question.

Before Derek starts answering his sister intense, high speed questions he looks beyond them and see's Meredith holding Zola in her arms. She has stayed back from the big flock of people just to give them a little more to discuss the very the things concerning Amelia. She doesn't feel like it is her place to intrude. Derek and Meredith's eyes meet and she can see the pain he is feeling. She then gets up and walks over to him and hands him Zola.

"Hey baby girl." He says to the infant, ignoring his sisters for a moment longer.

"Dada." Zola says back with a sleepy smile. After hearing her say those sweet words, he decides it is time to explain to his sisters his plan.

Derek turns to his mother, and she nods giving him the okay. They were both thinking the same thing. "She needs space." He says honest and straight to the truth. "She wanted to talk to us, but it just made her to upset. It is not the right time..." Before Derek could finish saying everything he wanted to, Kathleen interrupted.

"Derek, we can't just give her more time to hold onto all her feelings. She is a recovering drug addict and the only way to prevent her from going back to drugs, is if she talks about what is going on. People like her can't just hold everything in." When Derek hears what she is saying he hands Zola back to Meredith, and asks her to take her to the car. He knew the next things he would be saying, were not going to be child friendly. Meredith quickly leaves with Zola, understanding.

"Are you serious Kathleen? Do you honestly think I would just give her time to hold in all her feelings, if I didn't think she could handle them. If you don't remember correctly I was the one who brought her back after she crashed my car. I was the one who found her the time she overdosed on pills after stealing my prescription pad. I was the one always trying to help, while you were off judging her. And eventually you made me think that judging her was okay. I turned my back on her then, but I will never do that again. She told me she needed time and that when she wanted to talk, she would call Ma and I, and perhaps even all of you. But until then we will back off." Derek said as the room stayed silent for almost 2 minutes. Then Nancy spoke.

"She does need to talk to someone right now though." Nancy said.

A familiar voice answered from behind them and they all turned. "She is talking to me. I never really got the chance to formally introduce myself today, I am Dr. Sheldon Wallace." Sheldon says.

"What even makes you think you know anything about our sister?" Nancy says harshly, ignoring everything Derek had just said. Derek turns to Nancy and glares and then to Sheldon with apologetic eyes.

"I have been here. I was there when she was falling hard and fast for Ryan. When she started to drink heavily because of her friend Michelle. I was there when the drinks turned into pills and she was not allowed to do the thing she loved anymore because of it. I was there during the intervention when she told me she could never love me as she left with Ryan forgetting everything we told her. I was also there when Ryan died and when she finally go help. I was there." Sheldon says, and tears begin to well in everybody's eyes they realize they haven't been there. The room is silent. Until Sheldon decides to make another statement. "I was there, and then I left. A few months ago, after I told her I would be there to help her through anything, I left. So you don't need to beat yourself about it now. We all make mistakes. But if you want to be here for her now, you just give her some time. I know it is hard because you think she is going to slip, but I want let that happen. See I am not only her best friend, I am also a therapist. I make sure to watch for all the signs. I won't ever let her fall." Sheldon finishes.

Carolyn then walks over to Sheldon, and goes in for a hug. She in her heart of hearts this is the man her daughter should spend the rest of her life with, but she decided to keep that to herself and just say, "Thank you Sheldon, thank you for being there for her when she didn't want us around. I am glad she has you as her best friend."

"I am glad to have been there for her, and I will keep being there for her." Sheldon says. "Amelia did tell me to tell you all, that once she is released from the hospital and feeling up for it she will have you all over to explain." Sheldon says as he sees as small spark in everybody's eyes. "But right now you should probably get to your hotel. I did notice you are traveling with a little one and you probably need to get her to bed." Sheldon says and everyone begins to usher out of the waiting room. Once everyone has left, he begins to head back to Amelia's room. On the way there Charolette spots him.

"Visitin' hours are over Sheldon, come back and see her in the morning." Sheldon nods but once Charolette is out of sight he continues to Amelia's room. Once he gets there he peers into the window. He notices she is looking at a small picture on her phone. So he decides to enter without knocking hoping he doesn't disturb her too much.

"How are you feeling?" Sheldon asks as Amelia looks up not even noticing he had entered the room.

"Oh, I didn't even see you there." She says and then continues to answer his question. "I am holding up I guess." She states still looking down at her phone. "Did you talk to my family?" She then asks him.

"Yes, Derek had already told all your sisters that they needed to give you time and space, and you would come to them when you were ready. I told them you wanted to talk to them once you were released." Sheldon tells her and she nods.

"What are you looking at?" Sheldon asks because she has barely made eye contact with them the whole time he has been in her room.

"My son." She says and then adds, "Ryan Sheldon Shepherd." She says with a slight smile. Sheldon is shocked that the baby was given his name, it was quite an honour. Sheldon had yet to see a picture of the little boy, and didn't get to meet him before his time on earth ended. Not wanting to put pressure on he asks simply, "Can I see the picture?"

Amelia slowly takes her eyes of the screen of her iphone and turns the phone in Sheldon's direction. Sheldon has his breath taken away the minute he sees the picture of the baby boy.

"Oh Amelia, he is the most beautiful baby boy I have seen in my whole entire life." Sheldon didn't notice anything but the pure beauty of the baby. The deformations were evident, but he just didn't see them.

"I know." Amelia says with tears in her eyes. Sheldon just goes into hug her. As they were hugging Amelia whispers in his ear. "Thank you for being there for me." Sheldon just smiles and says, "You don't have to thank me for that."

**At Meredith and Derek's Hotel room**

It had been almost the whole day since Meredith and Derek had gotten a chance to really talk about all that has gone one.

"Hey Mer." Derek says as he finally climbs into bed.

"Hi Der, I feel like I haven't had a real conversation with you since this morning. I tried to keep my distance just to give you and your family some time to discuss and figure out what was going on with Amelia." Meredith says to him.

"Thank you for that. I am really worried about her. Something happened in the recent month. I just want her to talk to me. I feel like I haven't been there for her in a long time." Derek says.

"Remember Derek she will eventually open up. She probably just needs time. She also has many people who she works with her that care about he alot. So she isn't alone." Meredith explains to him.

"I know. Sheldon said that she wants us all to come over once she is released from the hospital and she will talk to us then." Derek tells Meredith.

"Well that is good. We should probably get some sleep. I think we should take Zola to the peer tomorrow. Let her have a little fun in the sun." Meredith says and Derek agrees. The turn off the light and fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note: Hey girls and guys! I decided to post another new chapter. I know I just posted one but I decided that because I had the time I would put another one up!:) Since I have a couple more written would you prefer me put them both up at the same time, when I have time? Or wait and spread them apart a bit more. Let me know! Please review so I know what you are think!:)**_

_**Stay tuned...!:)**_

Meredith was awoken to the sound of her cell phone buzzing. She had know idea who could possibly be calling her at this hour in the morning. It was almost 7am, but still last night was a late night. She quickly got up and ran to the small desk in the corner. She sighed when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"_Mark, why are you calling so early. We were up late dealing with everything that has been going on." Meredith says with and annoyed voice._

"_I really need an update as to what's up with Amy. Callie and Arizona want to get her out here as fast as possible, Arizona doesn't want to be in a wheelchair much longer. She is going crazy." Mark said._

"_I don't know when or if Amy will be able to do the surgery. Something has been going on here for the past few months, and no one will tell us what it is." Meredith tells Mark._

"_Not even Amy?" Mark questions thinking about the woman he thought of as a sister._

"_Yesterday at the hospital she was going to talk to Derek and Carolyn but she got to upset. They had to leave because her getting worked up was not good just after surgery." Meredith said._

"_Wait, what happened to Amy? Why was she in the hospital? What was so upsetting?" Mark asked sounding rather panicked._

"_Mark, Zola is going to be up soon can we talk about this later?" Meredith asks not wanting to explain._

"_Meredith! You need to explain everything now. I can't take any not knowing. So you need to tell me." Mark says basically yelling._

"_Yesterday once we arrived in California we met up with the family..." Meredith says as Mark interrupts. _

"_This is kind of off topic but how did meeting the whole family go?" Mark questioned._

"_Mark!" Meredith quietly shouts into the phone. "Do you want to know about that? Or about what is going on with Amelia?" She finished._

"_Sorry, tell me about Amy please." Mark responds._

"_As I was saying, after we met up with the family we headed to the practice to see if we could find Addison so she could give us Amelia's address. Once she was finally done with her patient she noticed us all sitting in the waiting room. She looked very surprised to see everybody. However she would really tell us anything about what was going on with Amelia. She just said that it was not her place to say. She was about to tell us where we could find her, but the elevator doors opened and she was there with a man named Sheldon. Of course the whole family basically attacked her. As they were trying to all get her attention she just passed out into Sheldon's arms. Addison and Sheldon immediately took her to the hospital. It turned out she was bleeding into her stomach, they had to take her to surgery to make sure everything with her and the baby was alright..." Meredith tried to continue but Mark interrupted._

"_BABY! What baby? Whose baby? When did that even happen?" Mark says asking a bunch of question Meredith doesn't have the answer for._

"_Calm down Mark. Nobody would tell us anything about the baby. We only know because Carolyn figured it out when she hugged her. She eventually let Der and Carolyn in but she just couldn't take it. Later Sheldon came out and told the family that once she was out of the hospital she would talk to them and tell them what is going on." Meredith finally finishes._

"_WHen is she getting out of the hospital?" Mark inquires._

"_Tomorrow." Meredith answers as she notices Zola squirming in her playpen. "Mark I have to go Zola is waking up. We will probably be home next week or so. I will have Derek call you when we get more information."_

"_Okay, I love you guys so have fun and be safe." Mark says as the conversation ends and each hang up their own line._

Meredith walks over to see her little girl with her eyes wide open.

"Hi Zozo!" Meredith says to Zola.

"Mama mama." Zola cooed in response.

"Are you ready to have fun today with your whole family? Why don't we wake Daddy up so we can get this show on the road?" Meredith asks her young girl.

"Dada!" Zola squeals.

Meredith and Zola both walk over to the bed where Derek is sleeping and begin to tickle him. Soon Derek's tossing and turns into tickling his two favourite ladies back. The full out tickle war lasts for a mere five minutes until everyone is laughing so hard they can't breathe. Meredith is relieved to see the happy spark back in Derek's beautiful eyes.

"Are you ready for the pier today?" Meredith asks Derek.

"I was thinking about it, and instead of going to the pier how about we go to Disneyland? Zola hasn't been yet and it was like my favourite place when I was growing up. Plus we are already in California." Derek suggests.

"I think that is a great idea. I never went there as a kid but I think Zola will love all of the princesses and winnie the pooh characters." Meredith says in response. "Should we tell your family the change of plans? So they can come with us?" Meredith then asks.

"I think Nance and Joanne were going to hang out in the city and maybe go visit with Addison. But I am sure Kath and Ma will want to join us." Derek tells her.

"Okay well we better go down and get breakfast, I want to get there early." Meredith says excited as she basically pushes Derek out of bed.

"Okay, okay I am going." Derek says giggling at how excited Meredith is to go to disneyland.

Derek, Meredith and Zola quickly got ready and get downstairs for breakfast. Waiting for them at a large table were Derek's sisters, and his mother. They waved them down and all sat together, waiting for the waitress to come and take their order.

"How did everyone sleep." Carolyn asks starting off the conversation.

Everyone answered in unison, "Good." Carolyn then continued to ask other questions. Her next one was, "What is everyone doing today."

Just as Derek suspected Nance and Joanne wanted to stay in this area and go shopping, they also wanted to go visit Addison and catch up. Then Meredith piped up with their plans.

"Derek is taking Zola and I to Disneyland today." Meredith said grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Do you mind if I join you? My kids don't like going there anymore, so it would be nice to see a little one enjoy it again." Kathleen asks.

"Absolutely and Ma you can come to if you want." Derek says.

"I think I will, it would be a distraction from thinking about Amelia all day." Carolyn says just before the waitress gets there to take their orders.

About an hour later everyone was on there way to their day of fun. Kathleen and Meredith were sitting in the backseat entertaining Zola, who seemed to be loving their attention. While Derek and Carolyn were in the front talking. Before they knew it they had arrived at the gates of disney, ready for a new adventure. Meredith helped Zola out of the car and put her in the bugaboo. Everything else they needed was packed in the bottom of the stroller and they set off into disney.

The first thing all of the girls notice is the gift shop. Derek really just wants to get to the rides.

"Seriously we are at Disneyland and all you girls want to do is go shopping?" Derek questions.

"Of course, silly! We need to get disney gear. Zola needs ears, a t-shirt, a hat and anything else I can think of that has a disney character on it." Meredith says.

"I am going to get a map and wait outside while you all shop." Derek says. Little did he know they would be in there from almost 45 minutes picking out things that Zola "needed" for the day at disney she likely would not even remember.

"Finally." Derek says once he sees his family exiting the store. Then he notices everything that had been bought. Each woman was carrying a bag of stuff and Zola's stoller was packed high as well. "What the heck did you buy? The store?" Derek questioned shocked by the amount of stuff they were carrying.

"Well we each needed a t-shirt and mickey ears, so that is what is in this bag." Kathleen says.

"Zola also need a stuffed animal to remember, but she couldn't decide which one she wanted she we each got her one. We also forgot her swimsuit, so we had to get one for right now and one just incase the other one gets dirty." Meredith tells him holding up her bag.

"We also need sunscreen and souvenir water bottles to take with us around the park, so we don't have to keep buying water." Derek's mom says.

"Wow! But what is in the stroller? Our daughter barely fits in there now Mer." Derek says.

"Well, we each needed a towel, so I bought those. And then there are souvenirs for everyone at home. I figured it would be adorable if Zola and Sophia had matching disney outfits, with the matching ears." Meredith said with a smile.

"Okay, okay no more shopping. Let's go on some rides already." Derek says and all three women laugh because he is acting like a child himself.

"Okay we're going!" They all said together.

The first ride the family of five approached were the teacups. The minute Zola saw them, she wanted on. The line wasn't too long at all so Meredith, Zola, Kathleen and Derek all got in a teacup while Carolyn took picture. Zola was giggling so loud as the teacup spun. She was having the time of her life. But Zola wasn't the only one having the time of their lives. Meredith was laughing right along with Zola acting like a kid as well. Derek loved watching her like this.

Soon the ride finished and it was on to flying dumbo probably both Zola and Meredith's favorite ride of the day. The rode it five times throughout the and every single time Zola giggled so loud everyone was surprised they didn't hear her all the way across the park. The day was becoming a smashing success and everyone was having a ball. It was time to get some ice cream.

"Ma what kind of ice cream do you want?" Derek asks.

"Strawberry please. After we need to go to the water park. Zo looks like she is becoming hot." Carolyn says looking down at Zola in her bugaboo.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me, after that I think we should head to the little kid area and let Zola meet all of the princesses. She loves Snow White!" Derek says. They all agree and begin to eat their ice cream and the rest of the day flies by.

As they were heading out of the park at 6 pm Zola was curled up sleeping in her stroller. Meredith fell asleep as soon as she sat in her seat. It was a great day. A day that took everybody's mind off of what they might find out tomorrow.

It is about 8pm when they arrive back at the hotel, Meredith is finally awake and carries Zola into the hotel lobby. Once everything is unloaded from the car Derek sees someone he did not think he would see. He is very shocked.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I have had a busy week with exams, but now I am done! I also rewrote this entire chapter because I didn't like it before. I am still not the biggest fan of it, but it is still an improvement. I am kind of getting some writers block and would appreciate any ideas that you might have! So please review! Thanks for reading, and enjoy this chapter.**_

"Mark!" Derek says when he sees that familiar face. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I called Meredith this morning and she said something was up with Amy. She said that she didn't know what was going on, but that Amy had agreed to talk to the family when she was feeling better." Mark said trying to explain why he was her.

"So that doesn't really explain why you are here." Derek said with a little laugh.

"Derek, I am apart of this family!" Mark said trying to make his point known. Just then Carolyn walks into the conversation.

"Of course you are apart of the family." She says with a smile as she hugs her adopted son.

"How come you haven't come to visit in years? And where is Sophia? You said you would bring her so I could meet her when you came to visit. At least tell me you brought picture?" Carolyn questioned.

"Well she is with her mom's right now, but I didn't forget the pictures!" Mark said reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. And Kathleen slowly walks over to Mark and gives him a big sisterly hug.

Eventually the hugging and looking at pictures stop and the all head up to their rooms they knew tomorrow was going to be a interesting and possibly hard day on everyone. So they all needed a good night sleep.

The morning arrived and everyone was up early. At 8:00am they were all up, and ready sitting in the hotel restaurant getting breakfast. They knew Amelia was getting out of the hospital today and that somebody would be calling them. Everyone felt that the time was passing so slowly. The worry and anxiety was getting worse and worse as each moment passed. The only one who didn't seem worried, was little Zola. She was way too pre-occupied sticking her hands in her applesauce, and getting it all over her brand new outfit Nancy and Joanne had for bought her.

Soon the hour they had been waiting turned into two, and then three. Derek decided it was time to do something with their day.

"Mer?" Derek whispers so the whole family doesn't hear.

"What is it Derek?" Meredith answered.

"I was thinking that maybe we should just spend the rest of the day around the city. I need to get my mind off the waiting. She will call when she is ready. Plus my girls have never seen the city before." Derek says with a smile. "So let's tell Ma to call us if she calls, and then spend the day sightseeing." Derek finishes.

"That sound perfect! I always wanted to go to L.A with my mom on business trips, but she would always leave me with a sitter saying I would just get in the way. So it would be great to see all the sights." Meredith tells him smiling.

"Okay I will just let my mom know and we can be on our way." Derek replies.

"Sound great. While you are doing that I am going to take Zola upstairs and change her into a new out. One without applesauce all over the front. Right Zo?" Meredith asks her daughter in a sweet voice.

As Meredith leaves to change Zola, Derek interrupts his family who are all in their own deep conversations. "Mer, Zo and I are going to explore L.A. Will you give us a call, if Amy calls?" Derek questions his Ma and sisters.

"Of course." Derek's Mom says not even hesitating.

Derek says his goodbyes and then heads up to check on how Meredith and Zola are doing getting new outfits on. Before he gets to the elevator Mark catches up to him.

"So where are we going today?" Mark asks not realizing he wasn't invited.

"Mer, Zo and I are going shopping on Rodeo, then, well hopefully after that Amy will have called." Derek says sadly.

"Great let me just get on a different outfit, Rodeo Dr. is pretty high end in some parts." Mark says still not realizing that he is not coming.

"Mark." Derek says. "That is what Mer, Zola and I are doing today. You are hanging out with my sisters and Ma. Have Fun!" Derek says with a smirk.

"Wait, WHAT! Derek, we are best friends. You can not throw me to the animals like that. At breakfast alone they were asking so many questions. Questions I really don't want to answer. Please take me with you. PLEASE." Mark says basically begging Derek.

"Sorry Mark, but according to you they are your family too. I spent the past 2 days with them and so did Meredith. So you can spend today with them. You will be fine. Amy will probably call soon and then they will not even know you are there. Plus I think it is hilarious how scared you are right now." Derek says now almost laughing.

"Gosh Derek. I hate you!" Mark says pretty annoyed.

"No you don't. Give it up Mark,, you can't guilt me into taking you." Derek says full out laughing at the puppy dog face Mark is making.

"Fine. Have fun!" Mark says sarcastically.

"We will." Derek says as Mark walks back to the table everyone was sitting at.

As Derek arrives at the elevator, the doors open before he even presses the button. Out steps Meredith in a Navy blue sundress and her red saltwater sandals and Zola in a light yellow sundress with her matching red saltwater sandals.

"Hey my girls, I was just coming to look for you." Derek says with a smile.

"Well Derek, our young lady could not decide on what she wanted to wear. I swear sometimes she acts like a pint sized teenager." Meredith says with a little laugh.

"As long as she isn't interested in boys we are fine." Derek replies with a bit of a protective tone in his voice.

"You have got that right. She isn't allowed to date until she is 40. Right Zola?" Meredith says as she looks down at Zola. The little girl just smiles at her Mommy with her big grin.

"I will take that as an, 'Of course Mom, I will not date until I am at least 40, maybe even 50'." Meredith says with a giggle.

"I thought I was going to be the strict parent by making her wait to date, until she is 16." Derek says laughing at Meredith.

Meredith just smirks.

Before they know it they are on Rodeo Drive. Zola is mesmerized by all the glitz and glam. Meredith is feeling the same way about all of the shoes. Meredith might spend most of her days wearing unflattering blue scrubs, and black converse but she really has an eye for nice shoes. The first store Meredith spots that she wants to go into is Jimmy Choo. Derek knows from being married to Addison for ten years that he is not going to get out of here without spending a fortune. He tries to change her mind about going in, but she already see something she likes. The enter the store and a man comes up to them offering his assistance.

"Can I try these on in an 8, oooh and those ones over there in the window." Meredith tells the man as Zola smiles and waits by her mother's side.

Over in the distance of the store Derek sees someone familiar. He walks over and decides he should reintroduce himself.

"Hello again Dr. Riley." Derek says to the man he remembered meeting at the hospital two days earlier.

"Oh, hello." He says Derek's face not quite registering. Then it quickly comes back to him. "Sorry, I couldn't place you for a second there. Hello Derek." He says feeling a little bit foolish.

"So what brings you into this extremely over priced designer store?" Derek asks grinning, knowing he should not ask any questions about Amelia.

"Well, actually I am here to pick something out for Addison." Jake says.

"That makes sense. This was one of her favourite stores when we lived in New York. So why are you getting her something? Her birthday isn't for a few months and well there are not any other holidays coming up, except July 4th." Derek asks curiously.

"I just wanted to do something nice and I knew this is her favourite brand of shoes." Jake replies leaving Derek to wonder what was going on between the two of them.

"Here, let me help you pick something out. I kind of know her style. I was married to her for 10 years." Derek says with a laugh.

"That would be great! I actually have only been pretending to know what I am doing." Jake laughs back.

The two wander around the store looking for the perfect gift to get Addison. This turned out to be a big mistake for Derek. When he got back to Meredith she was sitting with 5 shoe boxes on either side of her. A lady was also helping Zola walk around in high heels about 10 sizes too big. Derek decided that he was likely not getting out of the store with the same amount of money as he walked in with, or even any of the money he walked in with.

"Mer, that is a lot of shoes." Derek tells her hoping it is all just a joke.

"Yeah, I know isn't it great! The don't sell Jimmy Choo in Seattle and you know how I like to try my shoes on before I buy them." Meredith says happily.

"So... uh... how many of them are you getting?" Derek asks, now hoping she would say one or two.

"Well after much deliberation I decided on these five." She says as she points to her left side with a big smile on her face..

"5! That's a lot of shoes Mer... a lot of expensive shoes." Derek says quivering with fear for his pocketbook.

"Derek, you are a world class neurosurgeon. You make millions every year. 5 pairs of shoes isn't even going to put a dent in our bank account. So yes, I am getting 5 pairs of shoes." Meredith says defending what she wants.

"Okay, okay. I understand." Derek says not in the mood to argue.

Meredith takes her five boxes of shoes up to the counter and Derek takes out his debit card. Secretly hoping that his card was not there. But it total is higher than what Meredith had ever spent on shoes before, but she was definitely pleased with her purchases. As they were walking out of the store. Meredith says to Derek,

"Do you actually think I would buy myself $5000 dollars worth of shoes?" Derek just nods after what he just witnessed.

"Of course not! I bought you two pair of dress shoes to. Your other ones were getting kind of dirty and old." Meredith says with a smile.

"I should have known. Thanks Mer..." Before Derek could finish his phone begins to ring. Derek quickly digs his phone out of his pocket. The caller ID says _**Addison Montgomery **_

'_Hello' Derek answers._

"_Hey Derek it's Addison. Amelia is getting home soon. She wants you to be there when she gets there." Addison tells him._

"_Okay, I'll call everyone and tell them to meet me at Sam's house." Derek tells her._

"_She doesn't want the whole family there just yet. She isn't ready for that yet. Hopefully they can come after you." Addison explains to him._

"_Oh okay, I probably be there in about 20 minutes. Will someone be there to let us in?" Derek asks._

"_Yes, Sam is there with Henry. He knows you are on your way." Addison says._

"_Okay, see you soon." Derek says as he hangs up the phone._

Derek then explains to Meredith what is going on and she is able to see the worry flooding back into his eyes. They leave Rodeo Drive and start heading back into the direction of Sam's house. To Derek the drive felt like it was taking all day. He was worried and anxious, yet he was somehow calmed that his sister wanted to talk to him first. They eventually arrived and Sam was there to meet them at the door. Now it was time to wait for Amelia to show up.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry again about the long time before an update. I have been writing this chapter for like three days and have kept deleting and rewriting. Writer's block sucks! I guess the last week of school took all the creative ideas out of my head. So this chapter might be a little boring... I'm not really sure. Let me know what you think. And please give me some ideas! I will update again when the stupid writers block passes, or I come up with really good ideas... Anyway Thanks for reading and please review.**_

Derek was sitting in the living room of Sam's house. He didn't know what to think anymore, he just wanted to know what was wrong with his baby sister and what he could do to help her. He would do anything for her. He loved her differently than his other sisters. He loved her in the same way he loved Zola. Growing up, other than Mark he was her only real male influence. After their father died their mother never dated anyone, leaving them all without a male influence. But it affected Amelia more because she didn't have nearly as much time with her father. She was five years old. All of her siblings were much older and although he was taken away far too early from all of them. He was especially taken away too early from Amelia. She barely got to experience having a father. So all Derek's life all he has ever wanted to do is protect and make sure she never feels the hurt she felt when their father was shot. He needed her just to be spunky Amy again. He couldn't stand seeing her so upset. He wanted her to tell him everything that has gone on so he can be a good big brother and fix it.

As Derek was stuck in his own thoughts, Meredith was sitting awkwardly beside him watching Henry and Zola play. Zola was being so gentle with baby Henry which sent Meredith into her own thoughts about the future of their own family. About what it would be like with more children, so Zola could be the big sister. Or maybe even adopting an older brother so someone could protect Zola just as Derek has tried to protect Amelia all of his life. Her mind was running wild with all of these ideas that had steamed from seeing Zola interact with a smaller child. Her heart was melting every time she heard Zola baby talking to Henry and Henry cooing in response. It was the sweetest thing she has ever seen in her whole life. It was the first time she ever thought about having more kids, but she knew it was not going to be the last time.

When Sam walks in from the kitchen with snacks for the babies and coffee for the adults he notices both Derek and Meredith are in some sort of a trance.

"Earth to adults, earth to adults..." Sam says as both Meredith and Derek look up.

"Oh, hi I didn't notice you there." Derek says as he looks at Sam.

"You looked like you were deep in thought." Sam tells him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Amy. I am glad she has decided to come talk to me. I'm not made about the baby. A baby is a miracle no matter what. I could never be mad about that." Derek says.

Sam thinking Derek knows more than he does says, "A first I wasn't alright with her choice about the baby either. But eventually she told me that if she as his mother can get there, then I should be able to too. That is when I agreed to do the surgery."

"Surgery? What surgery is he okay? What it is a boy?" Derek says very quickly.

"I thought you kne-" Sam said but before he could finish they both heard the door handle start to turn.

Derek stood up from his sitting position on the sofa and made his way closer to the door. As the door slowly opened Sheldon walked in holding Amelia up. Amelia had a shocked expression on her face when she walked in the door.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" She said rather surprised and with mild anger in her voice.

"Addison told me that you were ready to talk to me, but not the rest of the family." Derek tries to explain to her.

"Seriously! Seriously! I said I would call you when I was ready, not when Addison was ready. Where the heck is she anyway? I assume she would want to be here to see how her experiment is working." Amelia says getting angrier.

"Amelia, you need to calm down. Let's go sit in the living room and relax for a few minutes." Sheldon tells her as he leads her to the living room.

Amelia sits down on the couch and just watches Zola and Henry play. Her anger soon begins to turn into tears. They begin to well up so big in her blue eyes, that she eventually can't hold them in anymore. As soon as they begin to fall she tries to wipe them away. But they begin to come too fast for her to be able to catch.

At that moment the front door knob begins to turn again. Addison walks in. She comes into the living not seeing what she expected. Instead of seeing Derek and Amelia talking and reconnecting, she sees Amelia nearly sobbing, as she watches the two babies playing.

"Hi Meredith would you and Zola mind helping me do something with Henry? He needs new clothes on and I am sure Zola knows just what he should wear." Addison asks Meredith.

"Sure." Meredith says picking Zola up, as Addison grabs Henry, agreeing with her about getting the kids somewhere else.

Once Meredith and Addison leave with the babies Amelia calms down and wipes her tears.

"Where is Ma?" She asks looking toward Derek.

"She is with Mark and the girls at the hotel." Derek says not trying to push them on Amelia.

"I want Ma here to. I am still not ready to talk to the girls yet, but I guess I am ready for you and Ma." Amelia tells Derek. And then she begins to fully comprehend what he just said. "Wait! Mark is here too?"

"Yeah Mark is here to. Everyone who cares about you is here for you. They all just want to help you. Do you want me to phone Ma?" Derek asks.

"Yes." She breathes after mustering up all the courage.

While everything was happening with Amelia back at the house, different things were happening at the hotel. The girls and Carolyn began talking to Mark about a still very raw and sensitive topic. Lexie. Although Mark had started to come to terms with her death, it still broke a little piece of his heart off every time they talked to her. He still missed her so much. Although Carolyn was aware that Lexie had been killed in the plane crash, Joanne, Kathleen and Nancy were not. They decided it was time for some details on his love life.

"So Markie you have been all forthcoming about your beautiful daughter, but what about a girlfriend?" Joanne questioned.

"Ummm are you guys hungry? I am starving." Mark says trying to change the subject.

"Come on Markie, even Ma knows you are a man whore. So spill the beans, who is the lucky lady?" Nancy adds in, not letting him change the subject.

Mark's face goes blank, he did not know what to say or do. He knew the minute he said her name he would start man crying. The kind of crying where you try to pretend you have something in your eye and are having difficulty getting it out. Then soon after that the man crying would turn into full blown crying. He didn't want that to happen, he wanted someone to save him from this conversation. Just as that came to mind Carolyn spoke up.

"Girls! Stop pestering the poor man about his love life." Carolyn says making them all drop their questions for the moment.

"But Ma we really want to know who made the manwhore settle down. It must have taken someone special." Kathleen says.

Once Mark hears Kathleen say those words he speaks up. " She was the most amazing special person I have ever met. She was kind, beautiful, smart and one of the most caring people I have ever met in my lifetime." As he finishes his sentences the tear gates open and he begins to sob uncontrollably. Totally skipping the man crying stage.

"Markie she sounds amazing! Why are you crying sad tears?" Kathleen asks.

"She WAS AMAZING! Lexie Grey was the most amazing women in the world. She still would be here with me if we never got on that plane. She would be here with me if I told her I loved her in time." Marks says still uncontrollably crying.

"Oh Mark I am so sorry." All of the ladies say together as Carolyn walks over to Mark and gives him a motherly embrace.

"It's okay, I've got you." Carolyn whispers in her adopted son's ear.

After about ten minutes of crying Mark begins to pull himself together. Then he begins to say something.

"I am living right now for one person. My baby girl. Sophia needs me just as much as I need her at the moment. And I know that Lexie would be really pissed at me if I didn't live to protect her. She is my baby, she is my life. Lexie, Lexie was my hero. She will be my hero until the day that I leave this earth and get to see her again. She is the one who tells me to keep on fighting to live. She gives me the strength to get through everyday." Mark says with a small amount of pride.

"I am glad you made that choice." Carolyn whispers into his ear. "I don't think I could handle burying one of my sons." She tells him, making Mark really remember what he had missed about the Shepherd family.

Mark and Carolyn slowly break from their embrace. At that moment Carolyn`s phone rings.

"Hi Ma, it`s Derek." Derek says into the phone.

"Hey Derbear what`s going on? Amy still hasn't phoned yet, but I am sure she will phone when she is ready." Carolyn tells Derek.

"That is what I am calling about. I am with Amy right now, she wants you here too." Dereks explains to his mother.

"Okay, I will just tell the others to get ready and we will be there as soon as physically possible." Carolyn says.

"Ma, she only wants you and I here. Not the others yet. When she is ready for them we can call, but right now she just wants you and I." Derek says.

"Okay, can you text me the directions? I will deal with Mark and your sisters, so tell her not to worry about them." Carolyn says in back.

"Okay, see you soon Ma, I love you." Derek says as they both hang up their phones.

By the time Carolyn has hung up the phone everyone has crowded around her. Not only we the Shepherd's very opinionated, but they are also very 'curious'. Nancy was the first to intrude.

"What did Derek want? Has he heard anything from Amy?" Nancy asks not wasting any time.

"Yeah, Amy would probably call him first anyway. So does he have any news?" Kathleen added.

"He did call about Amy. He is with her right now-" Carolyn says but is interrupted by Nancy.

"Wait! She is with him already? And he is just calling now? Why didn't he call us earlier? We have a right to know." She says with anger in her tone.

"Calm down right now Nancy Jane Shepherd-Clack! Derek only called to let me know that she wants me there with them. At the moment she is not ready for a big crowd of people. She says once she is done talking with us she might want to talk to you too. But right now it is just Derek and I. I will call if anything changes." Carolyn says sternly.

"But-" Nancy tries to say.

"No buts Nancy, she will talk to you later. I am leaving now, and I will be back when I get back. You girls, and Mark go do something fun today." Carolyn says, and the finishes with, "Be nice to Mark. All of you!" And then she turns to leave.

Back at the house Derek was making small insignificant conversation with Amelia. Nothing heavy because he had a feeling that once Ma got here the talk was going to be very hard to here. Although through language nothing serious was being said, Derek could see that every cell in Amelia's body was hurting with unbearable pain. Every smile she tried to form looked force and every laugh she breathed sounded fake. Something was wrong with his sister and he knew that in a few minutes he would know exactly what it was. Just as he finished his thought there was a knock at the door. Sam got up to let Carolyn in and Amelia slowly stood up from her sitting position.

"Amy." Carolyn says as she walks quickly towards her.

"Ma." Amy says catching her warm embrace and begins to tear up.

"I've missed this Amy. I've missed you. And what ever you need to tell us, it will be alright. We are here for you. We will always be here for you no matter what." Carolyn says still hugging her little girl.

"I know Ma. I'm ready to talk to you about it." She says beginning to weep. "I need to talk about him." She says before they all sit down again.

_**To be continued...**_

.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: Holy Moly, this took me forever to write. I am not really sure what I really think about it but it took me awhile to get everything in. I hope it doesn't get confusing or anything. Please review. Hopefully you guys can give me some more ideas so I can get through this terrible writers block. It takes me so long to figure out what I want to write next. This is by far the longest chapter in the story so far. I was going to split it into two like I had done before and upload on different days, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. Any, and all review are greatly appreciated! So please review, so I can figure out where I want the next chapter to go. As always, thank you for reading!**_

_**P.S. Let me know if after this chapter you want a time jump of you want me to continue from where it is. I can't guarantee what I will do, but your input would be nice.**_

All eyes were on Amelia. She was finally ready to talk about it and they were more then ready to listen. The words sticking in Derek's head so fresh and new were, 'I need to talk about _him.' _He wanted to know everything about _him. _And why it was so hard for her to talk about him. Did this him hurt his baby sister? He just needed to know.

Amelia took a deep breath and began to speak. She knew once she started she couldn't stop, but if she never started it would be just as difficult.

"I am going to start from the very beginning. I am going to give you the full story, everything. You need to know everything." Amelia said to everyone around her.

"Ok." Everyone agreed waiting for her to speak again.

"Last year my friend, her name was Michelle asked me to test for the disease her mother died from. Huntington's disease. She wanted to know if her life was worth living anymore. She didn't wanted to live if she had the gene. She told me that if it was in her that she would end her life" Amelia said.

"Oh dear." Carolyn whispers under her breath.

"So, I tested her. And she had the gene. But I couldn't bring myself to give her the news that would make her end her life. So I lied. I told her that she didn't have the gene and she would live a long and healthy life. I lied to protect her. I lied because I didn't want to lose a friend." Amelia said as tears came to her eyes.

Derek and Carolyn were just looking at Amelia with pity. Deep down apart of them hoped that this was the most devastating part. But Derek knew in his heart of hearts that this wasn't the only she has had to deal with in the past year. He knew there was more.

"But, I really couldn't continue lying to her. She need to know the truth. I knew she wouldn't forgive me, but she needed to know that as long as the good days outnumber the bad days, you have to live those good days. At first she was angry, but then she started to understand. She decided it was worth it to live those days. But she also made me promise that I would help her commit suicide once the symptoms started." Amelia said with deep depression in her voice. "I agreed."

"Oh my sweet girl." Carolyn said to her. "I am so sorry." Trying to comfort her daughter.

Derek just sat there trying to hold back the tears. He could believe how much his sister had gone through.

"She went away for the summer and spent her time in Italy. While she was gone I was struggling with a battle to stay sober. I began to drink and party. No pills just drinking. At one point in the beginning of my spiral I operated on one of my co-workers, under the influence. I saved his life, but I could have just as easily killed him. I broke the oath I took coming out of medical school and could have killed him." Amelia paused and composed herself.

"Charlotte knew I was under the influence when I operated on Pete, causing her to become my parole officer. She made me do breathalyzers tests to make sure I stayed sober. Although I hated her for it at the time, I am really thankful she made me do them. God only knows how many people I would have killed if I operated under the influence again." Amelia tells them all.

"I am glad she was there." Carolyn felt the need to say and Derek saw tears swell in his mothers eyes.

"I am too." Amelia says almost crying. "I was horrible to her, but she still protected me. She understood me. I had really stopped drinking and when Michelle came back from her vacation we had lunch. She was telling me all about her trip and all the fun things she got to experience. But I noticed her hand uncontrollably shaking and I knew the symptoms had started." Amelia pauses. "She was barely thirty and the symptoms had already started." She continues as her eyes begin to fill with tears. "I knew what she was going to ask me next and there was no way I could go back on my promise. I tried explaining to her that the symptoms weren't that bad yet, but I knew she witnessed her mom go through it and she wouldn't even be able to hear me out. So when she asked, I said I would do it." Amelia says letting her tears fall and breathing out soft sobs.

"Oh Amy. I don't even know what to say." Derek says to her moving closer to give her a hug.

"I ju- jus-just need to get through this." She tells Derek. "Once she asked, she wanted to do it almost immediately. I got all the supplies we would need and actually even started the process, but then she had a bad reaction to the first drug. She could breathe and she wanted me to stop. I called and ambulance and she was rushed there. I thought she died. Luckily the doctors were able to save her." Amelia finally able to compose herself again says.

"That is good, isn't it?" Carolyn asks.

"At first it was. Michelle and I made a pact that if she didn't kill herself, I would stay sober and away from drugs. Then that evening I when I got home with movies and ice cream I found her on her bed dead from a drug overdose. That is when I began to quickly spiral downhill again. I did not let anyone in and, I quit my job and started partying. That is when I met Ryan." Amelia says back to a devastated tone.

**Derek's Point Of View**

Once she said the name Ryan, I knew that must be the him she was talking about. He was the one causing my sister all of the pain. He was the person who could have totally ruined her life. But I can't say something about him now. She is obviously with someone else now. I mean she is talking about him so sadly, he probably broke her heart and left. If I find him I will kill him. She has had too much hurt in her life to have some low life causing her anymore.

**Normal Point of View**

Derek decided it was time to say something about this Ryan character he knew nothing about, but before he could start Amelia continued on...

"Ryan Kerrigan, we met at a party. And at first all it was, was sex. I woke up beside him and didn't even know his name. He was just some dude I met a bar and we got a little carried away. I mean he was gorgeous!" Amelia says all of this really forgetting who she is talking to.

"Um... Oh." Was all Carolyn could get out of her mouth.

"Ma, we both have to remember she is a grown woman and she can make her own decisions." Derek whispers to his mother making sure Amelia doesn't hear.

"But we were bad influences on each other. He was into pills. And I had a prescription pad. Together that is a lethal combination. We spent most of our days in bed and then getting more drugs. It took all the pain away." Amelia said becoming increasingly sad again. "The thing with our relationship was that we understood each other. We were both the screw ups of our families."

"Amelia Shepherd! You are not the screw up of the family! None of my children are screw ups!" Carolyn said semi loudly making sure Amelia understood.

"Ma, I know I am the screw. I caused you the most trouble as a kid and now I am causing you the most trouble as an adult. I have done very few things right in my life. You did a great job raising me, yet I still turned out bad. You don't have to tell me I'm not, because I am. But now I am doing my very best to change it and make you proud." Amelia tells her mom side tracking from her story.

"You already make me proud." Carolyn tells her, making Amelia want to continue on with what she needs to say.

"I didn't go to work for 12 days. And when I got there I tried to convince everyone that I was fine. At first they bought it or at least I thought they did. But when I came into work the next day they were ready to intervene. They all thought Ryan was a bad influence and that we shouldn't get married... I gave him Dad's watch..." Amelia says then pauses. "He was my soulmate and I gave him Dad's watch."

"So you don't have the watch anymore?" Derek asks with a mild degree of anger in his voice.

"No, I still have the watch." Amelia says as she pulls up her sleeve. "He was the perfect person to have the watch. Although we left the intervention without getting help, when we got back to the hotel we talked... We made a pact we were going to get clean together. We wanted babies, 4 of them. We were going to make a life for ourselves together." Amelia pauses trying to keep the tears from falling again. "But then there was a small bag of pills left. Ryan wanted to flush them so it would be easier for us to go into rehab. I-I convinced him that one more time wasn't going to hurt. That after the pills were gone we would go to rehab and start to make our lives right again." Amelia tells them as she is unable to control the tears.

"When- when I woke up after taking the pills- he was d-d-de-dea-dead." Amelia studers as her tears turn into full out sobs.

The room fell silent. Derek nor Carolyn expected the words that came out of Amelia's mouth. They thought this Ryan person left her purposely to hurt her. They had no idea he died in her bed after taking the pills she wanted to finish. They now had a better idea of what has been going on with her. They really hoped this was the worst, most heartbreaking thing she was going to tell them.

"I knew after he died I had to fix my life. He wouldn't want me to ruin my life. He would want me to live. So I called Addison and she took me to rehab." Amelia said once she composed herself a little bit more. " I worked hard to get sober, even though it was hard and I thought my life was over." Amelia says. "In rehab I met a girl a lot younger than me, and could see that she was heading in the same direction I had been heading in when I was her age. She already lost two friends to drugs and she had burned every bridge she had ever built. She had no one. It made me realize how much I hurt all the people who cared for me during the intervention. They were doing everything they could to help me, and I was just saying horrible things that I knew would hurt them deeply. I believed that they hated me and that when I was done in rehab I would have nowhere to go. Hailey was able to make me understand that if they were still coming to visit me they didn't hate me. I really didn't know how to apologise, but I knew I needed to say it from the heart. It was a relief that they forgave me but I understood I needed to gain back their trust, and that was going to take time." Amelia explained.

"Amy you make me so proud. You were able to realize what you did and said was wrong. That makes me so incredibly proud. I am sorry you had to go through all of this. I am sorry I wasn't there to help you through it." Carolyn said with tears coming to her eyes because she was realizing that she wasn't there for her daughter at a time that she should have been.

"Ma, don't be upset that you weren't there for me. Because you staying away made you there for me. I don't think I could have handled you seeing me like that. I told everyone to make sure my family was not called. I wanted to do this alone. So you have absolutely nothing to be upset about!" Amelia explained to her as she hugged her mother.

"But, if anything ever happens, I don't care what it is. You call me and I will be out her faster than you can say fly." Carolyn said sincerely to Amelia.

"I know Ma, next time I will call. Weeks after I was out and clean I went to see Derek in Seattle. My life was in order and with any luck he was going to help me save of Erica. It was something I was determined to do and I wasn't going to let anything stop me." Amelia continues with what has been going on.

"She was really set on doing this impossible surgery. I was worried about you at that point. But you really showed me that you were strong and back up on your feet. I was glad to see that!" Derek says to his mother and Amelia.

"When we saved Erica it was nice come back here and get back to the way life used to be before I fell off the wagon. Life was finally feeling normal." Amelia takes a deep breath I she comes to the part of the story she was dreading the most. "Then I began feeling sick, something was different. My life was getting back to normal but my body was feeling out of whack. I really had no idea what was wrong with me but I decided to take a pregnancy test. I didn't really think it was possible, it had been five months since Ryan and I... you know. But it came back positive." Amelia says making it through without shedding a tear.

"Oh Amy that is truly a miracle. I am so happy for you. I'm going to be a Nana again! And Derek you going to have another niece or Nephew! This has really put a positive note on the end of your story Amy!" Carolyn said but Derek and Amelia both stayed quiet.

Amelia was now on the verge of tears but she decided she needed to continue before it just got harder. But before she could start again there was a knock at the front door. And Addison and Meredith came down from upstairs with the little ones to answer it. The focus had gone off of Amy and was now on the people knocking at the door.

Addison pulled open the door to see 4 very familiar faces. Kathleen, Nancy, Joanne, and Mark were all standing in front of her.

"What are you all doing here?" Addison asked surprised to see Mark, but at the same time not.

"We couldn't be kept in the dark anymore!" Nancy says sternly.

"We need to know what is going on with Amy just as much as Ma and Derek do." Kathleen buts in.

"Yeah she is our sister too!" Joanne abruptly adds.

"What about you Mark, why are you here?" Addison asked.

"She is like my baby sister. Of course I am here." Mark says back at Addison.

All eyes then turn back to Amelia who is visibly shaken by all the people standing at the door way. She was not ready to explain the toughest part of the story to them, let alone the whole story all over again.

"Uhhhh..." Was all Amelia could say before tears started welling in her eyes.

"Oh, it's okay Amy. You don't have to start from the beginning. You can just tell them the happy news. I will inform them of the rest later." Carolyn says happily trying to make Amelia more comfortable.

Derek notices his sister eyes beginning to tear up. He then decides to whisper to his mother, "Ma, I don't think she was done."

Carolyn clearly understands and looks back at Amelia. Now seeing the hurt and worry in her face she turns back to the others.

"On second thought until she tells you that you can all stay you need to leave. She doesn't need any stress right now." Carolyn says sternly as she looks at them.

"But..." Nancy says before Carolyn puts an end to that.

"No buts." Carolyn says.

"Ma..." Amelia whispers.

"Baby don't worry you can tell them when you are ready. Don't feel any pressure to let them stay. Right now you are the only thing that matters. They will get over it." Carolyn whispers back.

"Ma... I'm not strong enough to tell this part twice." She whispers her voice beginning to crack.

"If you want them to stay, they can. What ever you want." Carolyn says using a comforting tone in her whisper.

"Just let them stay. Will you please hold my hand?" She whispers to Derek.

The one thing that would always comfort her as a child was when Derek would hold her hand. It made her feel safe and secure. Without a word Derek picks up her hand and holds tightly, not letting go unless she wants him to.

Carolyn then turns back to the crowd of people who still hadn't left, standing at the door way. "Your sister said you can stay. But you need to be calm and respectful. She is not going to start from the beginning. If you want to know that stuff you can ask Derek and I. But you want bother her. She has already been through enough this last year, she does not need you judging her." Carolyn said making her point clear to all the other family.

While Carolyn was talking to her children Meredith quickly gestured to Derek that she and Addison were taking the kids to the park.

It was semi weird to Derek the his current wife and ex-wife were hanging out together with their respective children. But he didn't think about this for long because his main concern at the moment was Amelia. He had just heard Carolyn finish up her warning and Amelia held tightened her grip on his hand. Bringing his attention right back to her.

The group begins to walk to where everyone had been sitting so comfortably and Amelia, Derek and Carolyn all stand up. When Kathleen, Joanne, Nancy, and Mark reach the sitting area they all head straight to Amelia to greet her.

First is Nancy who brings Amelia in for a hug, and Amelia reluctantly hugs back still with Derek's hand in hers. "I'm glad to see you are okay." Nancy whispers in her ear. Amelia just nods really regretting her decision to let them all in.

The Kathleen stepped forward and hugged her little sister. "I'm always here if you need to talk. I'm happy that you decided to let us in." Again Amelia just nods showing very little emotion.

"I'm really glad you are okay too. I was very worried about you after what happened at the practice." Joanne says as she walks towards Amelia and hugs her.

Finally Mark walked up to Amelia. In some ways Mark was like a big brother to Amelia. At least that was kind of what it was like when they were kids. She trusted him in the same capacity that she trusted Derek. He was the only one she was a little relieved to see.

"It's nice to see you again Amy." Mark says keeping it short and sweet as he goes into to hug her. This time Amelia lets go of Derek's hand and really hugs Mark. Nobody really notices this except Derek.

"Okay, let's all sit down." Carolyn says.

For this first time since everyone had been there Sam pipes up, "Can I get anyone a drink or something.

They all politely shake their heads and patiently wait for Amelia to compose herself and begin talking.

"Uh... Well after I found out I was pregnant, I freaked out. What kind of mother would I be? I was hopped up on pain pills when the baby was conceived so I figured I would have what would amount to crack baby. Then I thought about Ryan. The love of my life. He wasn't going to be there. I was going to be alone." Amelia stops talking she feels the burning question being said in the minds of everyone who just arrived. She could also feel the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. The only comfort she had was Derek's hand and that gave her the strength to lift her head up and continue.

"I honestly did not think I could raise a child. Especially Ryan's child. It made me miss him more than I had missed him in the past months. At first the only one I told was Sheldon. I wasn't even going to tell anyone at first but he noticed I was hiding something and I had to assure him I wasn't doing drugs again. It was still really hard telling him because I had no idea how he was going to react. After I met Ryan I was pretty horrible towards him. I really didn't even give him the time of day even though he deserved it." Amelia said even though Sheldon was still in the room listening. Causing the tears falling down Amelia's face to turn into quiet sobs.

"He didn't react well at first." Amelia says as all eyes go to Sheldon.

For the first time Sheldon comes into the conversation, "I reacted in a way that I will never forgive myself for. I was just hurt and angry."

"I am not mad at the way you reacted. At first I was sad but I knew I had hurt you deeply." Amelia says to Sheldon through her tears. "He thought it would be best if I talked to Addison or Charlotte, but I knew that neither of them were an option. Addison had tried so long for a baby and wanted one so badly, but couldn't have one. I got pregnant so easily and didn't even realize it for 20 weeks. It just wasn't fair for me to hurt her by telling her I was pregnant." Amelia quiet sobs were now becoming full out loud sobs.

"Oh baby, Addison would never be mad at you for that. She loves you like your sisters do." Carolyn says trying to comfort her.

"I-I know-Ma." Amelia sobs as she leans into Derek's chest.

"It's okay. Just breathe." Derek whispers in her ear.

"Sh-she was hap-happy when I told her." Amelia said. "She- wanted to do a-a ultra sound but I still wasn't ready. Then I-I got to see her deliver a beautiful baby boy. One of the most gorgeous babies I had ever seen. It made me really want the baby. I made me realize that there was a life growing inside me that was important." Amelia said still crying as she leaned on Derek.

"I agreed to let her do the ultrasound the next day. I really needed to see my baby. That night Addison was called to the hospital. That beautiful baby that she delivered was put up for adoption by his mother, and his mother had picked Addie. It seemed as though everything was falling right into place. Addie was getting the baby she always wanted, and I was getting a baby I never knew I wanted but now wanted." Amelia tells them all as she composed herself, knowing that she wouldn't be composed for long.

"So the next day Addie took some time and did an ultrasound. I wanted to know everything. I was already pretty far along and needed to start getting stuff prepared." Amelia said beginning to feel her eyes fill with water again. "Sh- she s-sa-said right away that it was a boy." Amelia said letting the tears fall.

"It's a boy." Carolyn said with a slight smile.

"Then she started looking for anything out of the ordinary..." At this point Amelia fully broke down.

They all knew then and there that what Amelia was saying was not going to have a happy ending. It just was not going to be good.

"She got a view of the whole body and t-turn-turned the screen. I kept yelling for her to say something but she didn't. She stayed silent." Amelia whimpered.

Derek turned and looked Amelia straight in the eyes, "It's okay I won't let you go."

"Amelia buries her head into Derek's shoulder and says, "Addie said he- he a had no brain. I am a damn Neurosurgeon and my baby had no brain."

The room fell silent. Nobody had any clue what to say. They all knew the medical term for a baby without a brain was Anencephaly but nobody said a word. In a room full of doctors who had had to tell people things harder to deal with, nobody said a word.

Finally the voice of reason came into light, "When was her born?" Carolyn asked knowing now her daughter was no longer carrying her grandson.

"A- few - weeks..." Was all Amelia could say.

Nancy, Mark, Joanne and Kathleen were all still silent. They didn't ask any of the questions they would normally ask in a conversation like this. Kathleen didn't go all shrinky on her. They just didn't speak.

Amelia wiped her tears and lifted her head from Derek's shoulder. "His name is Ryan Sheldon Shepherd." Amelia said before laying her head back on Derek shoulder.

"He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. He was perfect. He was my unicorn baby." Amelia said almost confusing everyone in her family until they remembered her love of unicorns as a child.

"He was magical." Carolyn added in knowing her daughter all to well.

Amelia nodded.

Sam decided it was time to give Amelia a break and added in, "He was able to save many babies lives. He gave one little girl new lungs, a burned baby new skin. He was able to help babies who otherwise could have died."

Amelia began to cry again. Not just because she missed her little boy, but also because of how much she had missed her family.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: So here is the long awaited next chapter. I really had to think about this chapter. I didn't really know how to approach any of it. So I kind of just left the whole story for awhile and see if anything came to me. But that didn't really work because well I didn't really think about it too much... And then I kind of left for vacation... So I didn't have internet or any time to write. Hopefully now I am back... And really right now with the gorgeous weather the only thing that has me writing are the reviews. So the more reviews the faster I update. Anyways, as always thanks for reading and please keep reviewing.**_

_**P.s I have another story on the Private Practice site about how I would have liked to see Amelia's storyline play out. I started it awhile ago and then just stopped. I was wondering if anyone would like me to start writing that one again. Let me know!:)**_

The room stayed silent for the many moments that followed. Nobody knew what to say. They were all still surprised she was pregnant, let alone the news that the baby had been born and had also died. It was a lot for every to take in. They did not want to say the wrong thing. It was wonderful that her baby saved all of those lives, but they couldn't use the word wonderful at a moment like this. No matter what they said it was likely going not going to relieve any of the pain she must be feeling. So the room just stayed silent and nobody said a word.

Amelia had begun muffling her cries into the small cushion she was holding. She did not want their pity. She didn't want any pity from anyone. She was having regrets about why she let them in. It would have been much easier just to hide it all in so she didn't have to talk about it. But it was too late to go back now. They knew and there was nothing that was going to cause them to unknow. However she was felt was now unhideable from her whole family.

Finally after the many moments of silence the matriarch of the family spoke up. Carolyn knew something needed to be said to her grieving daughter so that everyone else could express their feelings as well.

"I don't know how you feel baby, I will never know how you feel. You had the most precious thing a person can be given taken away from you. God gave you an angel. He gave you a beautiful little boy. And your son was only here with us on earth for a short time he will be forever watching over you in heaven. He is with Dad and he is even with his Dad. They will watch over him until the day when it is your time to meet again. And one thing you alway need to remember is that although he is not here, you are still his mother. You will always be his mother." Carolyn said as Amelia lifted her head to speak.

"Sheldon." She sniffles, "Sheldon said the same thing."

"Well honey, Sheldon is a very wise man." Carolyn finishes as she looks in Sheldon's direction.

Then the family feeling a little more comfortable about the horrific news they had just been told decided they wanted to offer their support in a vocal way.

"Ames." Nancy begins. "I love you. And I am so incredibly heartbroken for you. But I want you to know that what you did for all of those other babies was amazing. You were able to give life to babies when nobody else could. Baby Ryan saved other babies like a true angel. I only wish that I was able to meet him. To be able to see what a miracle he truly was. You gave something to those other mothers nobody else could. And for that and everything else you went through in these past months I am so proud of you." Nancy says as she walks over and leans in to Amelia to hug her.

Amelia leans right in and begins to quietly cry again on her big sisters shoulder. She was in a way so glad to have them there. After their thoughtful embrace that lasted for two minutes was over Joanne decided to say something.

"Amy, I remember when you were twelve. You loved unicorns. And although I was too busy being a teenager to really play with you I did understand why you loved them so much. To you they could do anything, they were the most magical things in the world. I remember when you told me all about the broken heart unicorn after Tommy dumped me when I was 16. You said that in the night this unicorn will sprinkle beautiful pink glitter on you and make my broken heart mend. I also remember that night when you thought I was asleep you coming into my room and sprinkling all of you favourite glitter on my head. And you know what? The next day I felt better. I knew after that, that what was the big deal about Tommy. I have a beautiful baby sister who will look after me and love me more than Tommy ever would. You even at twelve could do magical things. And although your sweet baby isn't here anymore he was able to do magical things just like his momma. I can only imagine what a beautiful little man he was." Joanne says as she smiles slightly at her little sister.

Amelia tries her best to keep the tears in this time but much to her dismay it was not working. She began crying thinking about how beautiful her son was. He was really, truly the most beautiful baby she had ever seen in her entire life. He was not just another gorgeous Shepherd baby. He was the bright spot in a season of darkness in her life.

Seeing that Amelia is breaking into pieces again Kathleen walks over sits next to her sister and begins to talk to her. Not as a shrink, but as a loving and caring sister.

"Ames. I honestly can't imagine the pain you are feeling right now. I want to cry knowing that I had a beautiful nephew I didn't get to meet. I want to cry because I know how bad you must be hurting. It breaks my heart to see my baby sister in so much pain. I remember when I had Liv, it was the most life changing day of my life. It was also so scary. You only got the joy of being a mother for a few minutes. But you also gave so many other mothers a lifetime of joy with their babies. You did something most people can' imagine. Baby Ryan is a hero to so many babies and you are a hero to so many mothers. You can't ever forget the amazing thing, the selfish thing you did for all of those made me and everyone else in this family so proud of you. And Ames always remember that if you need us just call. We love you Amy." Kathleen tells her younger sister as she wraps her in a nice warm big sister hug.

Amelia begins to compose herself again. She slowly looks at everyone in the room who used to look at her as a child. She can now see that they no longer see her as a child, but as an adult. She knows in some ways she will always be the baby but now they really respect her as an adult. Then she looks at Derek. The one man in her life that has always been a constant. Although they had their rifts he has always been there. She can see the sadness in his eyes. She can tell he wants to say something but also that he doesn't want to say it infront of everyone else. So she clears her throat and begins to speak.

"I am getting tired. So I think it is time for you all to leave." She says kindly and looks to Derek whose eyes are beginning to water. "I am glad you all came although I didn't know it at first. I love you and depending on when you leave maybe we talk some more. I need to rest and take a break." They all understand and begin to walk to the door. With Sheldon's assistance Amelia walks to the door as well. As they were all almost filed out of the house Amelia stops Derek.

"Can you stay awhile longer?" She asks hoping.

"Of course." He answers knowing that he will get to say what he wants to. "Ma I am going to stay for a little while can you tell Mer and give Zo a hug for me?"

"I will. I love you both." Carolyn says as she hugs them both one more time.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! I know it has been along time since I updated this story but I have finally gotten around to it. Thanks everyone for the reviews and I am sorry I didn't get this chapter up waaayyyy sooner! For some reason I really just didn't know how to write this chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted to go about it at all. And then life got in the way and the days flew by without me updating. This chapter is pretty short but I am hoping you guys think it is short and sweet!:P Please keep reading and reviewing as I really love to know what you guys are thinking. I also would like opinions on how much further I should continue with this story. It kinda just ended up as a crossover and I am wondering if I should end it after that or if I should go back to Seattle after the whole LA thing with Amelia finishes up...? Opinions would be awesome thanks! **_

_**Oh and if you think I should keep going, do you have any ideas? Ideas would be helpful to figure out where you want this story to go!:)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Eventually the house was completely cleared out by the whole Shepherd clan. All but Derek and Amelia were left. They were sitting alone in the once crowded living room just looking at each other. Derek had so much to say, but had no idea how to say any of it. He just didn't really know where to start. Although he still was at a loss for words the silent was saying a lot. They each could see the feelings through each others eyes. Amelia could see that Derek was struggling to find any words to say. And Derek could see that Amelia was holding back much more emotion that the whole family did not get to see. It then hit him that there really isn't a right thing to say. There is nothing in this moment that is really going to make her feel any better. There is nothing that is going to bring her son back and there is nothing that is going to make her stop feeling the pain of losing a child. So Derek decides that it is time to say something. He needs her to know that he is there for her no matter what. He needs to make his baby sister's hurt lessen.

"Do you remember when we were kids and you were afraid of the dark?" Derek question and Amelia slightly nods. "That one night you were so sure that there was a monster under the bed you wouldn't let anyone turn the light off. Kath, Nance, and Jo were getting so annoyed because they all had a big test the next day and needed to get to sleep." Derek says.

"I was six, I think." Amelia says.

"Yes you had just had your sixth birthday. Eventually you fell asleep and the girls turned the lights off. But in the middle of the night you woke up to the light being off and began to cry. Ma went to your room and brought you downstairs because she didn't want to disturb the girls. You agreed to sit on the couch in the light well Ma went and warmed you some milk. All the commotion woke me up and I headed downstairs to see you very alert sitting on the couch." Derek says.

"I remember." Amelia interrupts. "You came down and sat next to me."

"I did. You cuddle right up into my lap and said, 'Derbear I can't sleep because Daddy can't protect me from the monsters that come out in the dark'. I did what any big brother would do and told you..." Derek said as Amelia finished his thought.

"That even though Daddy isn't here to protect you from monsters he gave me all his magical powers so I can protect you from the monsters." Amelia finishes.

"And after that you fell asleep right in my arms. According to Ma we were both asleep on the couch before she got back with your warm milk. And we slept that way the rest of the night. By the next night I was the official monster police and you made me look everywhere for the monster before we turned the light off." Derek says with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that." Amelia says to him.

"In a strange way I really liked it because I knew it made you feel safe. And I liked making you feel safe, because I knew that is what Dad would have wanted. He would have wanted me to make sure you felt safe and happy no matter what." Derek says to her with a small smile.

"I want to show you something." Amelia says to him as she slowly gets up and walks to the doors where her phone is. She grabs her phone and walks back towards the couch where Derek can see the physical pain of her recovery mounting on her face.

"Ames are you okay?" Derek question noticing that she seems to be in more pain then she has been throughout the whole day since she arrived home.

"I'm... I'm fine." She says as she sits back down and releases a deep breath.

"Are you sure? If the pain is increasing then we should probably make sure nothing else is happening." Derek says sternly.

"Derek I am fine. If I start to feel any worse I will let you know." Amelia tells him. "I want to show you something. Something that I have only shown Sheldon." Amelia says as she pulls the pictures up on her iphone. "This is my son." She says keeping herself composed.

Derek just stares at the picture. He can feel a tear being to form in his eye. He is trying his hardest not to let it fall, because he want to be strong for Amelia. "My god Amy he was so beautiful." Was all Derek could say before the tears started running down both of their faces.

They both just stared at the picture of little Ryan and let the tears fall. Derek could see his sister in Ryan's tiny little face. Although the malformation was clearly evident Derek really didn't notice. He was too busy just picking out every little character the little Shepherd boy had had.

"He had our nose." Derek says as he turns to Amelia with the tears still falling. Amelia just nods remembering that, that was one of the first things she noticed when she laid eyes on her baby boy.

After staring at the baby for awhile longer Derek could see the physical hurt had not settled down over the past minutes. He could also see how exhausted Amelia looked after the long day she has had. He simply takes her phone and puts it on the coffee table. He then gently lifts his baby sister on the his lap and she collapses into his shoulder. Within minutes she is asleep in his arms just like she was when she was six. Careful not to wake her he manages to get his phone from his pocket and texts Meredith to say he is staying with his sister tonight. After the text is sent he too begins to drift off into sleep.


End file.
